Picturing A Lung
by geminisonic
Summary: Part 3 of Mommy Dearest. Monroe has 3 problems: Holly is growing up too fast, he's in love, and Nick's newest case may hit a little close to home. Rated for language, some violence, and som sex. refs. Final chapter is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Part III

Picturing a Lung

Arthur Shultz walked down the prison hallway. He hated seeing his cousin, but he was the only family he had left. He was annoyed having to fly all the way from his hometown in Heidelberg just to see what Jason had done this time. He knew his family had a mean streak, but at least be smart about it. It was one of the reason's he was finally being inducted into his society back home. He was good at what he did, not to mention, he left no evidence and no trace to follow. It was no wonder the Reaper Society wanted him.

He finally came to the visiting area and sat across a glass panel screen, waiting. Then his cousin, Jason Schnell sat down. He seemed tired, but satisfied. Arthur rolled his eyes; he had a feeling his cousin had just had a bit of fun with the inmates. He shook his head in annoyance. He caused way too much trouble and had no sense of how to keep himself under control.

They both picked up the phone and began talking.

"You'd better have a good reason for me coming here." Arthur said in German.

His cousin responded in German as well, although he'd Americanized it so much, Arthur wanted to take his scythe and rip his ears off it was so terrible. He knew sending his cousin to America was a bad idea.

"As a matter of fact, I found something that might be of interest to you." Jason said, smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and one I'd be happy to oblige in helping you with, but first, you must do me a favor."

"I'm not doing any favors until I know what it is you think I'll be helping you with."

Jason raised his eyes and shifted into his jaguar state. Arthur never understood how his family of Hassliche could even consider mating with a species as reckless as the Aufbehen-Freuden.

"The men who caught me, before I could finish my plans, one of them was a Grimm."

At this, Arthur was very intrigued. Feeling as though his cousin finally had his attention, Jason went on, "They were protecting those two disgusting children I was trying to waste."

"And what did these so-called disgusting vermin do exactly?" Arthur asked, suspiciously.

"One of them had an affair with my dear Veronica, and the other was just a little slut who would have been a joy to have fun with."

Arthur really did roll his eyes this time; leave it to Jason to want revenge over a stupid woman. That's why Arthur never dealt with them. Love them and leave them, that was his way. Less messy, easy clean up after. But he was interested in hearing more about this Grimm.

"Who was the other man? Is there were more than one?"

"A Blutbad, helping the Grimm."

"Hmm." Arthur thought, this might just be what would get him into his society for sure. If he could prove to the society he was ready for the real kill of a Grimm with the added bonus of a traitor Blutbad, it might just be what he needed.

"Very well, tell me where I can find these two parasites."

….

"All right, I'm going out, be back later tonight." Monroe said as he kissed Holly on the head and went towards the door, "I'm making some Stroganoff tonight, so don't snack on pretzels all day." And with that he left Holly to her homework she was completing for Miss Gardner.

Holly huffed. She did not like the way her dad was acting the past few weeks. He seemed distracted, and more aloof than she'd ever seen him.

She thought back to when it all began. She remembered it was a case involving some Skalengeck's and some drugs. Monroe had lectured her and Roddy on the dangers of "J" randomly. Roddy had commented that Monroe just needed a good excuse to parent effectively.

It was after that, that her dad began going out with Nick on strange cases and staying out late. Sometimes he forgot to pick her up from dance. He'd show up 30 minutes late and apologize for getting distracted. Hello! Her dad was a clockmaker, there's no way he should be late.

Sure it was nice being able to spend some more alone time with Roddy and her friends, but she felt distant from her dad now and she hated it. Even Roddy was noticing that Monroe was threatening him less and less. Roddy thought he was dreaming when Monroe didn't care he brought Holly back from a date an hour later than her curfew. Roddy expected to get eaten alive and instead, Monroe just shrugged it off.

Holly decided it was now or never. She grabbed her coat and ran after her dad's car and followed him. She was done waiting for him to tell her why he was so distant. And she wasn't going to just stand there and wait like a ninny.

As she followed him, she was glad she decided to wear wolfsbane to throw him off. She stayed out of sight as he walked down a shopping street in the city. He went into some shop that looked like it sold spices.

Holly went up to the shop and carefully looked in the window.

She could see her dad talking to someone and smiling. She was a little taken aback. She hadn't seen him smile like that before. The way he smiled at her or Nick was different. He smiled at her like a proud parent, and he smiled at Nick like he was a friend he just put up with. But this was a different kind of smile. Holly tried to get a look at who he was talking to but they went towards the back.

Holly decided to go in. She tried to be quiet but there was a stupid bell on the door that announced her arrival and she winced at the noise it made.

"Be with you in a minute." A feminine voice called from the back. Holly wasn't sure what to think, so she waited and looked around at the assortment of spices and jars. Now she knew where her dad got all his secret remedies.

She could hear her dad and the female's voice laughing. Then a very pretty brunette with large brown eyes came out to greet her. She smiled at Holly, "Can I help you?"

"Umm…" Holly said, not sure what to say. Just then, her dad came out carrying a box. He saw Holly and almost dropped it.

"Holly?" he put the box on the counter and walked towards her, "What are you doing here?"

Holly was very annoyed by this point, "I could ask you the same thing." She snapped.

The woman looked between the two of them, confused and concerned.

Monroe sighed, "Holly, this is my good friend, Rosalee. Rosalee, my daughter Holly."

"Oh this is Holly?" the woman named Rosalee smiled and extended her hand to Holly, "It's really good to meet you finally, your dad tells me so much about you!"

Holly didn't say or do anything, instead she glared at her dad. _This _was the reason he wasn't talking to her? Why he was so distracted? A woman?

Monroe could tell Holly was annoyed. He didn't blame her. He saw the hurt and anger in her expression and realized what a jerk he'd been. He hadn't meant for it to get this far, but he wasn't about to shove Holly into a situation involving his dating life, or lack thereof.

Rosalee was looking concerned as she looked back to Monroe for help.

"I've been helping Rosalee with her shop." He explained to Holly, "And she's been helping me and Nick on some cases."

Holly still didn't say anything, instead, she morphed and growled at the woman. Monroe braced for it. Rosalee was gonna flip and run the other way. Instead, Rosalee surprised him by morphing as well and smiling in an understanding way. Both shifted back and Rosalee spoke to Holly, "I used to hate my dad for doing secret stuff and not telling us. I also used to hate my brother's girlfriends."

"And…I'm supposed to care because…?" Holly snapped back, meanly.

"Holly!" Monroe yelled.

"It's okay." Rosalee reassured him, smiling and winking, "I am sorry, Holly, I never meant for your dad to leave you in the dust. He's just helping me."

"With what?" Holly spat.

"My shop." Rosalee motioned the store, "He's been helping me set up and get back on my feet. He's also helped protect me from some Skalengeck's, and came to help me when I had a friend in trouble and even when I almost got shot."

"He does that for everyone, don't feel so special." Holly snorted.

Monroe wanted to die on the spot.

"True, he does, he's a real friend." Rosalee smiled at Monroe, "But what I like about asking your father for help is because he doesn't judge me. I did some real bad stuff growing up, made some very bad choices. But he doesn't condemn me for it."

"What'd you do?" Holly asked, crossing her arms in front of her and leaning against a counter.

"Holly, that's not-" Monroe started, but Rosalee stopped him.

"I did a drug called "J" for seven years. I was a real messed up Fuchsbau." She admitted.

Holly shrugged her shoulders, "So. I killed my mom."

Monroe groaned, "Holly, that was self-defense."

"Yeah, but I still killed her." Holly said, in a threatening manner towards Rosalee. She was getting annoyed at this lady's smile.

Rosalee chuckled a little, "You got me there. Did she deserve it?"

Holly nodded angrily. She could never forget her mother, no matter how hard she tried.

Rosalee nodded, understanding, "Good.

"Okay, I think it's time I took Holly home." Monroe announced, grabbing his coat. He gave Rosalee an apologetic look at glared at Holly.

"Sorry." He whispered as he passed Rosalee. She smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Good luck. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Monroe was a little surprised, he half expected Rosalee to never want to have anything to do with him or his obnoxiously jealous teenage daughter.

He nodded and smiled then led Holly to the door.

"Nice meeting you, Holly." Rosalee said, politely. Holly glared back at her, eyes red and threatening.

…

Roddy and Nick both bumped into each other going up to Monroe and Holly's house. Nick noticed Roddy carrying a few DVD's and a bag with snacks in it.

"Movie night?" Nick asked him, grinning.

Roddy smiled, "Hey Nick! Yeah, I have a few choices, but mainly for Holly and her dad. They haven't exactly been talking lately."

"Really?" Nick said, looking shocked. Then he wanted to punch himself. He felt bad now asking Monroe for help all those times. Holly probably missed him.

Roddy nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "He's even ignoring me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I guess it's partly my fault." Nick admitted as they walked up the driveway, already feeling as though he should maybe give Monroe a break tonight.

"Which leads me to ask, where are they?" Roddy asked, the car was gone and his knocking hadn't brought anyone to the door. He checked his watch that Monroe had given him as a gift for saving Holly. But also mainly so Roddy wouldn't bring her home late. Holly did say she'd be here to meet him at this time.

Nick decided to get out his phone when they both turned to see Monroe's car pull up the driveway. Roddy waved as he saw Holly in the front seat with her dad, then quickly changed his mind. She looked ready to kill the first thing she saw.

"Oh great." Nick mumbled. Roddy agreed with that sentiment. They decided to wait on the porch for the two angry looking Blutbaden.

"That's why you haven't been talking to me? _ THAT?_" Holly yelled accusingly, slamming her car door.

Monroe growled at her as he marched after her, "Rosalee is a very nice woman and you should have used way better manners young lady!"

"You should have told me where you've been!" Holly retorted.

"I expect an apology for Rosalee ASAP!"

"Okay, and when I'm done, you can go back to that woman and just forget I exist!"

"Go to your room!"

"Oh, so it's my room now?" Holly scoffed, then walked by Nick and Roddy without a second glance, "I'll remember that next time you charge in."

"Barge!"

"Shut up!"

They heard a door slam in the upstairs hallway. Monroe closed the door on Nick and Roddy, obviously not realizing they were right there. He was still yelling at Holly who was still yelling back. Roddy and Nick exchanged awkward glances. As soon as the noise stopped, they waited and sure enough, Monroe opened his door and glared at them in surprise, "What?" he yelled at them.

Roddy looked ready to bolt. Nick just came right in.

"Mr. Monroe…" Roddy said quietly as he followed close behind Nick, "I swear it's not my fault."

"Shut up Roddy." Monroe growled and surprisingly, Roddy felt an odd sense of rightness in the world.

"Monroe…what's going on?" Nick asked him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or comfort the poor guy.

"Nothing." Monroe said going to the kitchen to get a beer. Nick followed him and Roddy took that time to go upstairs and see Holly.

"That wasn't exactly' nothing'." Nick said, accepting the beer Monroe handed to him. Some things never changed.

Monroe sighed after he took a sip, "I think I'm just mainly mad at myself for letting it get this far."

"You mean you and Holly becoming distant?" Nick suggested.

Monroe nodded, "That and seeing Rosalee more than I really should."

"Rosalee likes your help."

"Yeah, but, I kind of like hers a little too much. And the sad thing is, I don't even know if she likes me in that way." Monroe shrugged. Nick had to let that news sink in a little. He could feel some chemistry between the two Wesen, but never really gave it a second thought.

"You mean, you and Rosalee…together?" He asked awkwardly.

Monroe blushed. Nick smiled, "Rosalee's great for you!"

Monroe perked up a bit, but still kept his eyes down shyly, "But am I good for her?"

"Definitely." Nick said confidently, "Hey, she's a way better choice than that one you were with, who was that? Angelina?"

Monroe gave him an angry look, "Hey, she really wasn't that bad."

Nick scoffed, "Oh, no?" he said sarcastically.

Monroe had to agree with Nick. Rosalee was a better choice than Angelina if he had to choose. Maybe at one point years ago, Angelina would have been it, but he'd changed so much and her lifestyle just didn't fit his. And he really didn't want to think about Holly in that mix. God she'd become a wild child all over again.

"Seriously, though, if you really like Rosalee, you should keep it going." Nick told him.

"Holly would most likely not stand for that." Monroe grumbled, taking a long swig, "God, I'm surprised Rosalee even wants to see me again after what Holly pulled."

"Can you blame her? I mean, you've kind of been distant with all these cases I take you on. Not to mention she hasn't exactly had the best female presence in her life." Nick reminded Monroe, who groaned at the memory of Holly threatening Rosalee about her mother.

"Maybe if you all three go out together, may help relieve some tension. Shoot, make it a double date. Have Holly and Roddy go. Or, if you really want to make it a casual date, come out with me and Juliette sometime."

Monroe lightened up a bit. He was surprised Nick was even offering this kind of help. Normally he ended up babying the poor soul.

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem, so…" Nick chuckled, "Can I ask how it all 'went down'."

Monroe rubbed his face and told Nick everything. Nick couldn't help it, he barked with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Monroe said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Nick continued laughing, shaking his head.

Monroe decided it was best to just let it go at that. He shook his head, and then realized Nick wasn't here for a social call, he never was, "So you wanna tell me what you're really doing here?"

Nick nearly forgot, but as he was about to tell Monroe why he came over for help on a case, he burst out laughing again.

…

Roddy sat on Holly's bed watching her pace back and forth in her room as she went on and on about her dad's 'new girlfriend'. Roddy really didn't understand why Holly was so mad, so he let her talk. Best not to invoke her wrath.

By the time she was done. Roddy was debating even saying anything. She started staring at him as though expecting a response. He had to think, but all he could think about were those stupid McDonald's commercials where the guys were apparently smart enough to buy a meal for a dollar, so they could get through anything, like crazy girlfriends. He looked up and realized he'd said nothing and really had nothing to say.

Holly looked pissed, "God! Guys are so stupid!" she yelled and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

Roddy decided not to stake his relationship on commercials anymore and scooted closer and put his arm around her. He was relieved when she didn't growl and instead leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Roddy, I think I just needed to be held." She whispered, smiling a little.

Maybe those commercials were genius.

"Did you still want to watch a movie tonight?" he asked her. She glared at him and shoved him aside, "I'm fighting with my dad you moron!" Then she stalked off downstairs.

And….back to square one.

…..

Okay, stopping it there for now. Hope this sets up some nice relationship drama and mystery/action to unfold. But most of all I hope you like part 3!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry this is taking a while. I'm in the middle of a bunch of final papers for the end of my semester, so bear with me. Thanks for all the patience and love!

…

Rosalee was just putting her chicken and vegetables in the oven when her phone rang. She picked it up setting the timer, "Hello?"

"Hi Rosalee, its Monroe."

His voice sounded awkward and sad. She had to smile. Did he really think his daughter bothered her?

"Hi Monroe! How is everything?" she asked.

"Fine, umm…I just wanted to apologize again for Holly's behavior today."

She stifled a chuckle, Monroe just didn't understand girl speak, "Really, it's okay. I'm sure she'll calm down once you talk to her."

"Yeah, I'm having a talk with her tonight about it, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Monroe, I was a girl once too. I remember rebelling and getting angry at my parents and causing a scene in front of houseguests just to piss them off." Course, she thought, I was also dealing "J" at the time.

Monroe chuckled over the phone, "You? Nah!"

She smiled, there's the Monroe she knew, "It's just a way to get a little attention, and I feel bad because Nick and I are always stealing yours. I don't blame her for acting out a little."

Monroe couldn't believe how amazing this woman was. Did she have any flaws?

"Well…" he continued, "Thanks for understanding. Actually, I was thinking, if you're up for it, maybe tomorrow I could take all three of us to lunch, get us all acquainted the right way."

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rosalee laughed, "I'd actually really like to get to know her, you know, without the fangs and all."

He laughed, "Alright then," he sounded relieved, "I'll stop by the shop tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

"Bye."

Rosalee hung up and sat at the table and rested her chin in her hands, thinking. She did like Monroe even if he was a little odd, but hey, she liked odd. He was real sweet and she appreciated all he did for her. She just wished she could be certain that he felt the same way about her. But she definitely needed to make it work with Holly if that were the case. And the last thing she wanted was to be the cause of a distant father-daughter relationship.

Monroe had told her a lot about Holly, and the way he spoke about her, she could see love in his eyes. He adored Holly. She had to admire that about him. It reminded her of how her dad used to talk about her, before she became a basket case rebel teenager. She regretted disappointing her parents near the end of their lives. Hopefully they could see her now and see how much better she was doing.

The timer went off and she wiped her eyes, returning to her lonely dinner.

….

Monroe made stroganoff as planned that night and sat Holly down to have a talk with her. They had both calmed down considerably and seemed ready to open up about what was going on.

"Holly…" Monroe began as both started eating. She ignored him at first but he knew she was listening, "I am sorry I haven't been honest with you." She continued eating. He knew she was waiting for an explanation.

Monroe sighed, rubbing his hair and putting his fork down, "Do you remember when you met Roddy and knew he was a great person to be around and then you felt something more for him?"

She shrugged and nodded, still avoiding his eyes.

"Well, I feel that way towards Rosalee, especially after she saved my life."

Holly did look up, "She saved you?"

Monroe nodded. He was glad when Holly finally put her fork down and asked, "What happened?"

"She knocked a guy out with a brick before he could shoot me." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Holly asked, looking hurtful.

Monroe felt bad, "I guess I just got real excited for the first time feeling this way about somebody, and I got scared that you'd feel abandoned. I guess I was torn."

Holly looked down, sadly, "I was abandoned…again."

"Holly I never meant you to feel that way." Monroe reached for her hand, but she drew it away. "You could have told me." She whispered.

"I know," Monroe said sadly. He didn't know what else to say so he figured he'd try a different approach, "Did you want to start over? I'm seeing Rosalee again tomorrow, we want you to come."

Holly thought for a minute, then she finally smiled and nodded, "I am sorry I was so mean to her. Especially now that I know she saved you." In fact, it kind of reminded her of Roddy.

"I know you are and she knows it too. But hey, new day tomorrow."

Holly nodded, and then looked down sadly, "I guess I should also call Roddy, I called him a moron."

Monroe couldn't help but smile, "Isn't he?"

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding….a little."

They both smiled at each other, things were finally going back to normal now and Holly was okay with it, "He left us some movies."

"Oh yeah? You wanna have a movie night just me and you?" he said looking up, smiling.

"Yeah, he told me I should watch this one movie called…Tangled."

"What's that about?" Monroe asked.

"Not sure, but he said you'd like it and that you'd be able to…explain it to me." She said, trying to understand what Roddy had meant.

"Okay…" Monroe seemed puzzled, but happy nonetheless, "we'll put it on after dinner."

Holly called Roddy right after dinner.

"Hey Holls!" he said happily, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah! Thanks Roddy, I'm sorry I was so mean earlier." She apologized.

"Hey, I've been there. So what's gonna happen now?'

Holly told Roddy about the lunch tomorrow and that both she and Monroe were watching Tangled tonight.

"Awesome, and Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell your dad the movie was my idea."

"I already did, he's real excited."

"Crap!" he said under his breath, "Okay, then I'm out sick the rest of the week and hiding in the woods if he wants to know. Bye!" With that he hung up and Holly hung up, confused but happy. She adored Roddy, even if he was a little strange.

….

Schultz checked into his hotel room in Astoria, Oregon. He preferred not to draw too much attention to himself by heading straight to Portland. He'd called some connections back in Germany to ask about this Nick Burkhardt Grimm. What he heard made him extra cautious. Apparently, he'd been dealing with the deaths and arrests of many powerful Wesen, not to mention two Reapers. He had to play his cards right. He would do some more digging. Find out his weaknesses, any family or friends he could use against this Grimm. And he knew just where to start, with that pathetic little traitor of a Blutbad he was so fond of.

….

Hey all, I'm actually enjoying the Monroe vs. Roddy fun here. I figured since Monroe beat the crap out of Roddy in part 2 with Roddy retaliating by dating his daughter, I'd make it like a battle of pranks and words between them. Chapter 3 is on its way!


	3. Chapter 3

Monroe was a little nervous on the way to pick up Rosalee. Holly did seem in a better mood and she looked really nice in a dressy turquoise top. He hoped this meant that she wanted to make a good impression on Rosalee today which would lower his stress level considerably.

He saw Rosalee standing outside her shop, closing up. She saw his car and smiled. Monroe blushed and Holly took that moment to smirk at her dad.

"Okay, kiddo, you ready to try again?" he asked her as Rosalee came to the car.

Holly nodded.

"Hi!" Rosalee beamed at them as she got in the front seat.

"Hey!" Monroe said, smiling as he pulled out.

"How are you doing, Holly?" she asked turning in her seat to look at Holly.

Monroe breathed a sigh of relief when Holly answered politely, "I'm great. How are you Miss Calvert?"

Rosalee tried not to chuckle, "I'm doing well, and you can call me Rosalee."

"Okay." Holly shrugged. She was doing her best not to shift, and it was extremely hard not to. She was still very annoyed at this woman, but she could see the adoration in her dad's eyes when he looked at her, so she decided to give it a shot for his sake. Hey, if he put up with Roddy, she might as well put up with this chick.

"So Holly," Rosalee said from the front seat, "your dad tells me that you dance."

Holly nodded, looking out the window.

"I actually danced for about 9 years growing up." Rosalee said. Holly looked dumbfounded.

"I didn't know that." Monroe commented.

"Ballet and Pointe for about six years. I considered being professional, but…things got in the way." She admitted.

"My friend Nina is in Pointe." Holly said, "She's a very nemo person because of it."

"Emo." Monroe corrected. Holly growled at him. Rosalee did her best not to laugh. She'd heard Holly still mixed up words, especially expressions.

"That could be why I stopped dancing." Rosalee chuckled, "It could be pretty stressful and dramatic."

"Are you?" Holly asked.

"Am I what?"

"Stressful and dramatic?" Holly asked innocently.

"Okay ladies, we're here." Monroe announced, quickly, as he parked the car at a small Italian Bistro. He loved their pastas here. And Italian was Holly's favorite so he figured she'd at least be happy and easy to work with while she ate good food, hopefully.

They ended up getting a small booth near the back. Holly sat next to her dad.

After they had ordered, Holly was still debating if she liked this woman.

"I hear you saved my dad." Holly blurted out. She might as well get to the bottom of everything. She had a date with Roddy tonight and she wanted to know she could trust this woman and like her at the same time.

Rosalee nodded shyly, smiling, "I just knocked a guy out with a brick. Nothing special."

"Hey, it saved my life so I'm not complaining." Monroe said.

"I hear you saved your dad too." Rosalee said.

Holly nearly choked on her drink. She had nearly forgotten that. She rubbed a hand in her hair, remembering how long it used to be. Come to think of it, that Tangled movie did have a character with long hair….

"She did." Monroe said, proudly, "Used her hair, too!"

"Really? How did you do that?" Rosalee asked.

"My hair used to be like Rapunzel's in Tangled." Holly said, "I would use it like a…loose?"

"noose." Her dad corrected. Holly nodded.

Rosalee's eyes widened, "your hair must have been really long."

"Yeah, but it's short now." Holly shrugged.

"Did it feel weird getting it cut?"

Holly could remember the first time her mother chopped off her hair. She practically shoved her into the chair then give her a disgusting look. She remembered her mother grabbing a fistful of her hair and painfully cut it off. Holly remembered crying and trying to struggle, she was so confused at the time, thinking her mother was happy to see her. Her mother threatened her with the scissors and Holly felt a disconnect when her cut hair lay on the floor. Sure it was heavy and could get real annoying, but it was a big part of her survival and she suddenly felt…vulnerable without it. That was the moment when Holly was beginning to understand her mother was dangerous.

"Holly?" she heard her dad's gentle voice break through her memory. She realized her eyes had turned red. She quickly blinked and tried not to cry. She glared at Rosalee, as though blaming her for bringing up that memory. She quickly got up and left the table.

"Holly?" her dad called. Holly ignored him and went to the bathroom.

Monroe was about to get up when Rosalee stopped him, "Don't, she needs a few minutes."

Monroe nodded.

"I'm sorry I probably sparked a bad memory." Rosalee apologized, looking towards Holly forlornly.

"No, you couldn't have known. She still doesn't tell me a lot of what happened to her." Monroe said sadly.

Rosalee smiled reassuringly, "You're doing a good job with her Monroe, I can tell."

"Thanks, sometimes I feel like a failure, though." He admitted.

Rosalee touched his hand, "Trust me, as far as parents go, you get the gold star award. Not many guys would take in a girl like Holly."

Monroe had to chuckle. He imagined Nick taking her in and attempting to raise her. God that would be a disaster. Then he thought sadly of how he almost lost her to the foster system. God knows where Holly would be.

"She got lucky." Rosalee said, as though reading his mind. Monroe smiled at her and Holly came back. Monroe did not like the look in her eyes when she glared at Rosalee. Without looking at her dad, she announced angrily, "Roddy's picking me up early. I think I need to go."

"Holly, come on, you promised to give it a shot." Monroe groaned.

Rosalee looked upset, but nodded and smiled at her, "Maybe some other time you and I could have some girl time."

Holly glared harder, "Thanks, but no thanks. The last time I had girl time with a woman she carved the word 'BITCH' into my stomach." She turned quickly and left.

Monroe growled and got up to follow Holly, but Rosalee stopped him, "Monroe, don't. Give her some time. She's not used to this. And she's right. That was callous of me."

"How was that callous?" Monroe asked her, angry at Holly's behavior.

"I knew she had a bad mother. I should have chosen my words more carefully."

Monroe sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

She smiled at him, "Tell you what, we'll call her a little later, see if she's okay. Give her a minute to calm down."

"I'm sorry; I was hoping this lunch date would go a lot better." Monroe said sadly.

"It's okay, maybe we can try again some other time."

"I'd like to make it up to you somehow." Monroe admitted.

"If you want, we can go out later." Rosalee smiled, a little hopeful

Monroe perked up, "Can I take you out to dinner?" He wanted to punch himself in embarrassment. Way to be blunt, idiot! He was relieved when her face lit up and she nodded.

….

Shultz hated Oregon. It was cold, it was smelly, and, it affected his allergies, not to mention, the food sucked. He had a hard time not going back to Germany where things made more sense. But he knew if this is what it took to be a Reaper at long last, then he would do it.

It had taken a week but he finally managed to get as much information on the Blutbad that he could find without drawing attention to himself. He had used every means necessary to get this man's life in front of him on his laptop. He sipped coffee as he went through his notes and this man disgusted him more and more every time he read.

Apparently, Ed Monroe was a Weider Blutbad, coming from a long line of violent Blutbads. He was a clockmaker by trade and was very educated, however, isolated. Not only was he associated with a Grimm, he was apparently working with a Fuchsbau. He also adopted some feral little brat months ago. Apparently he isn't much of a fighter, according to a witness at a Lowen Game, but he did manage to rip someone's arm off.

But the most irritating thing about this Blutbad was that even after a Reaper threat, he had the gall to continue his association with the Grimm, practically mocking the Reaper Society. Shultz wanted to teach this bastard a lesson. But before he could do that, he needed information about the Grimm. And the best way to get information out of a Blutbad is not by violence or by force. No, the best way is to use their young.

….

Nick was just coming into the Bistro, he'd seen Monroe's car parked out front. He bumped into Holly and was surprised that she seemed upset.

"Hey Holly, you okay?" he asked.

"Bite you!" she yelled walking past him and walking down the street. Nick had to shake his head in confusion, and then walked inside. He found Monroe and Rosalee at a booth talking. He didn't want to interrupt them, but he wanted to make sure Monroe knew his daughter was wandering the streets of Portland in a rage.

"Hey Monroe, Rosalee." He smiled.

"Hey Nick!" Rosalee said.

"Monroe, Holly's-"

"I know." He said, a little miffed, "I'll have a talk with her later. Roddy's getting her." He grunted.

Nick nodded, and then sat down next to Rosalee. Monroe looked a little annoyed with this, "Can I help you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

It was then that Nick had the craziest idea. What better way to help Monroe and Rosalee with their relationship than offer a double date.

"Juliette and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night, did you guys want to double?" he asked.

Rosalee and Monroe exchanged smiles.

"Sure." Rosalee said happily.

"Sounds good." Monroe said, "Where we going?"

"Let's do that new Asian Cuisine at 7." Nick said.

"Great!" Monroe said, smiling at Nick, who winked at him.

"See you then." Nick said getting up, and then realized he came to find Monroe for another reason entirely, he quickly turned around and sat back down.

"Did you need something else?" Rosalee laughed. Monroe was getting annoyed again.

"Yes, actually." Nick started, "I'm working a case involving some odd deaths. The corpses were dried out and withered away as though years have gone by, but the victims were alive and were seen only 2 days before their deaths, according to witnesses."

"That's weird." Monroe said, "Hope it's not a Spinnetod again." He shuddered.

"No, I checked. Their insides were intact."

Rosalee and Monroe both shrugged.

"I've never heard of that." Rosalee admitted.

Nick nodded, "Thought I'd check."

"I'll keep you posted if I find anything." Monroe told him.

"Thanks." Nick said, getting up, and then smiled, "See you both tomorrow night." He winked again at Monroe and left.

…..

Holly was storming down the street. She didn't realize she was running until she hit the woods. She stopped and sat down on a boulder on a pathway. Oh great, now she had no clue where she was. She counted her blessings, if she wasn't a feral Blutbad, she'd be completely lost by now. It only took her a minute to sniff out civilization then head for it. She called Roddy and told him where she was.

Because of his new job, Roddy had been able to buy a car. It was a piece of junk, but Monroe and Nick had helped him fix it up. He found Holly on the edge of the woods near a playground. She looked upset. He parked the car and got out to go to her. He sat down next to her and realized she'd been crying.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, holding her hand. She smiled at him.

"It's just my mom." She said, sadly. Roddy nodded. He knew she still thought about what happened to her. How could anyone forget that? When she'd been passed out at the hospital, he'd seen her stomach. He knew it embarrassed her, so he didn't talk about it.

"How was the lunch?" he asked her. She burst into tears. He put his hand on her shoulder and let her cry, "That bad, huh?"

"No, I just can't believe my dad likes somebody. I'm just so scared she's gonna be my mom all over again!" she sobbed, "That when dad leaves me for her, or just ignores me, I'll get hurt again. I'm scared he won't believe me if she hurts me!"

Roddy took a breath and let her calm down, "Holly, not everybody is like your mom. My mom was amazing." He tried not to choke.

"What was she like?" Holly asked him tearfully.

Roddy smiled, "She had an incredible voice that could just…make all your fears go away. She was beautiful and her eyes lit up when she told you ghost stories or memories from her past. Even when the cancer hit her, she never lost that glow." He wiped his eyes, "She was genuinely kind and always made me and my dad smile on the worst days."

Holly hugged him, "I wish I'd had your mom."

"Well if you'd done that, we'd be brother and sister and that isn't gonna fly." Roddy laughed. Holly giggled and shuddered, "True."

"Besides, you got a great dad out of it."

"For now." Holly snorted, wiping her face with her sleeve. Roddy wished he carried tissues with him; so instead, he used the shirt he was wearing. Both laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"Hey, he's not gonna abandon you, trust me. He barely lets me take you out." Roddy chuckled.

"Yeah, and when you do, he threatens you." Holly laughed.

Roddy chuckled. He had a feeling Monroe was gonna strike back hard after the Rapunzel thing, so he had to be on his guard. Sure enough, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Roddy?" Monroe asked on the other line.

"Hi Mr. Monroe, what's up?" Roddy asked.

"Is Holly with you? Is she okay?" Monroe asked him.

"Yeah, she's fine now." Roddy reassured him.

"Thanks, just checking. Remember, curfew is 10:30 on the dot." He reminded him.

"No problem." Roddy said.

"And Roddy?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you still wanted to be sick in the woods, I can gladly make that happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Roddy truly was amazing. Not only had he taken her out for a bite to eat, he went for a walk in the woods with her to let her clear her head. Neither of them needed to speak. At one point they found one of their favorite clearing spots and laid down on the grass, listening to the trees and watching the sky change. It made them feel like real Wesen.

Roddy dropped Holly off and walked her to the door. He kissed her quickly and started looking nervous. She knew her dad would be waiting for him inside so she let him go back to his car. He waved to her and she waved back as she opened the door.

Holly braced for her father's rage as she walked into the house and closed the door. Sure enough, her dad was working on a clock at his work station. But surprisingly, he smiled when he looked up, "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Umm…yeah." She said, walking cautiously towards him. He was finishing a piece as he asked her where Roddy was.

"He decided to go home." She said.

Monroe chuckled, "I'll get him next time."

He finished what he was doing then turned to face her, "Did you wanna have a talk?"

Holly wasn't sure and she looked nervous, so Monroe got up and led her to the couch.

"Holly, you know you can talk to me." he told her, patiently.

Holly was silent for a while, thinking. She didn't know where to begin. She just had so much hidden inside that she had never been able to express with words before. But now that she was given a chance, she didn't know if she could.

"Did Rosalee say something that made you mad?" he asked.

Holly thought back, and then shook her head.

"Then why were you so mad at her?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at my mother."

Monroe nodded for her to continue.

She looked at him, "Roddy said not all people are like my mom, but I just don't know."

Monroe sighed and held her hand, "He's right. Your mom was…"

"A psycho." Holly mumbled.

"That's putting it mildly." He commented, "And she was stupid."

"How?"

"Holly, you are the easiest girl in the world to love. She was stupid for not seeing that."

Holly looked up, "I'm not the nicest, though."

Monroe nodded, "Well, maybe you can patch things up with Rosalee."

"Don't you mean hatch things up?"

"No."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Did you need to tell me anything else?" he asked her.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked him, looking sad.

Monroe shook his head, "I was, but, then Rosalee reminded me a little later on that you had a lot to deal with. That maybe you just need to open up if I let you."

"Rosalee told you that?"

Monroe nodded.

Now Holly felt bad for being so mean to her.

"Cheer up, kiddo, every day is a brand new day and you can fix it." He reminded her.

Holly hugged him. He held her for a few minutes when he realized she was crying. He noticed she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Holly, you okay?" he asked her. She began to shake with her sobs.

"Holly?" he drew her away to see her face. She shook her head, "I...I...c-can't!" she sobbed.

"You can't what? What's wrong Holly?" Monroe begged. He knew she needed it out of her system.

She was sobbing so hard, she had trouble breathing.

"Holly, calm down." He told her gently as he held her. When she finished, she looked at him, "I can't use words!" she cried.

Monroe had trouble understanding what she meant. Then it hit him. Holly had never had a chance to fully talk about what had happened to her. She didn't know how to talk about it. And that was the problem. He nodded.

"It's okay Holly. You'll find the right words soon enough. When you're ready, I'm here."

He hugged her then sent her to bed. He laid back on the couch and rubbed a hand over his face. Not sure what else to do, he called Nick.

…

This was the third victim Nick was dealing with that looked like a mummified corpse. The only problem; all the victims died just two days before the police found them. He was confused. The victim was intact; there were no bite marks, no missing organs, nothing. It was just a corpse that looked centuries old.

"Man, I have seen some scary things in this town, but this takes the cake." Hank commented.

"I can't even think of how to explain this." Wu gave his input as he walked in, "Same M/O for this guy. He was seen at work two days ago. He'd called off work and was never heard from again."

"What do you think could do something like this?" Hank asked, more to the air than anyone else.

"Nothing I've ever seen or heard of." Nick commented. Just then, his phone rang. It was Monroe. He walked away from the other two officers.

"Hey Monroe, what's up?" he asked quietly, making sure no one was around.

"It's Holly." Monroe said, sadly.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked.

"Well, she's not physically hurt if that's what you mean."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nick, I think she needs help. Someone to talk to or someone who can teach her how to express herself. She's slowly killing herself and there's nothing I can do." Monroe said, sounding desperate. Nick had never heard his friend sound so upset and lost. It wasn't like him.

"Tell you what. I'm getting off in a few, I'm gonna finish this case then I'll stop by."

"Thanks Nick."

Nick walked back to the corpse. He noticed something, suddenly. It was hanging out of the victim's side pocket. He never would have noticed had he not walked away. He took out his tweezers and realized it was a flower of some kind. He bagged it and showed it to the two officers.

"You ever see this kind of flower?" he asked them.

"Not at any Home Depot. I've been to." Wu said.

"Looks exotic, I've never seen a flower that color, but it kind of looks like a small lily." Hank commented. Both looked at him funny.

"What?" he said defensively, "My mom used to make me garden with her."

Nick smiled, "All right, then Mother Nature," he chuckled and Hank glowered at him, "you do some research on the flower. Wu, go ahead and get our vic back to headquarters. I'll do some digging at his home; see if he made any appointments."

He got in his car and quickly headed to Monroe's.

…

Holly couldn't sleep. She'd been having nightmares again but she didn't want to worry her dad, so she didn't talk about it and just preferred to lay in bed holding Chuck. She heard a knock on the door downstairs and male voices. She recognized it to be Nick. She intended to ignore them, but she heard her name mentioned so she got up and crept towards the stairs to listen.

She could hear them in the kitchen talking; she laid low and stayed on the stairs.

"What about a psychologist?" she heard Nick say. She had no clue what that was but it didn't sound fun.

"No way, unless it's a Wesen, they aren't going to understand her. It's bad enough she can't tell me stuff, imagine trying to hide a big part of who you are mixed in there." Monroe argued.

"Well, maybe we can do some digging and find a Wesen who can help." Nick said.

"I need to be the one to help her, not some stranger!" Monroe practically yelled. Then calmed his voice, "I just feel like I'm failing her and it's killing me to let somebody else do my job."

It got quiet.

"Monroe, I know this is killing you, but think about Holly. You were the one who wanted to take her in, now you have to do what's best for her."

Holly panicked. The floor practically left her feet. Was her dad going to give her away? Tears filled her eyes; she didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. She ran back to her room and paced quietly.

She was so mad and so devastated. How could her dad do this? She loved him! She cried silently and angrily thinking back to why her dad would want to give her up. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and realized that maybe Rosalee had something to do with it. That horrid woman! Holly grabbed a few things and got dressed. She caught Rosalee's scent and went to find her. She had to stop Rosalee from taking her dad away from her before it was too late.

…

Rosalee was in bed and she heard a noise outside her bedroom. She jumped up and grabbed the flashlight and the baseball bat underneath her bed. If he'd come to find her again, she was ready this time.

She crept to the door and waited by the wall. It slowly opened and she could see the shadow coming in the room. The person was in the room and she was ready to knock him out when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Holly?" she gasped.

Holly turned to face her, in full Blutbad form.

Rosalee dropped the bat, "Holly what are you-"

Holly pointed her finger at her and growled advancing, "Why are you doing this?"

Rosalee backed up; Holly didn't look like an innocent kid anymore. Now Rosalee could see the child that had to fight to survive, who had to kill just to live.

Rosalee put up her hands and said in a very calm voice, "Holly, does your dad know you're here?"

"Shut up and answer me!" Holly yelled.

Rosalee shook, "Holly, I don't know what you mean?"

"You're trying to take my dad from me! He wants to give me away because of you!"

Rosalee could see Holly shift back and forth from a crying child into a deadly Blutbad.

"What? No! Holly, that's not what's going on. You must be confused. Monroe wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh no? He told Nick he couldn't do it anymore. He only wants to give me away because I'm a bad kid who doesn't like his…his…girlfriend!" she spat.

Rosalee took a breath, really wishing she'd grabbed her phone.

"Please listen to me, I would never let him do that and he loves you." She reassured her. Holly was breathing heavily.

"Holly, he tells me all the time about how much you make him proud and how much he adores you. I'm sure if we talk, we can figure out why he might have said what he said." Rosalee was beginning to relax as Holly relaxed.

"You don't want me gone?" she asked.

"No! Holly, Monroe loves you and I would never want Monroe to give up someone he loves."

Holly backed up and sat on the bed. Rosalee walked carefully towards her. Holly put her head in her hands and sobbed. Rosalee sat next to her and put her hand gently on her back. Holly tensed at first, and then relaxed as Rosalee rubbed a sensitive spot on Blutbads her dad had taught her. It was almost like scratching a dog in their favorite spot, but she didn't like to compare Wesen to actual animals. It wasn't like she had a bushy red tail growing out of her ass.

"I'm sorry." Holly sobbed.

"Don't be, you got scared." Rosalee said. She wasn't sure if she should call Monroe or maybe see what was really bothering Holly. Never one to rush off to her parents, she chose the latter.

"Come with me to the kitchen, I'll make us both some hot chocolate and we can talk. Is that okay?"

Holly nodded and got up without waiting for Rosalee.

Rosalee finished making the hot chocolate and watched Holly from across the table. She looked tired and very depressed. She remembered a time when she felt this way. Lost and alone.

"Wanna know the secret?" she asked smiling.

Holly looked up confused and Rosalee held up her mug, "the hot chocolate. I put cinnamon in it." She winked.

She could see Holly smile a little.

Holly still didn't say anything, so Rosalee decided to just break the ice, "You know, when somebody hurts you, it doesn't really go away, does it?"

Holly looked up at her, and then nodded sadly.

Rosalee looked out the window. She hated admitting this to people, especially Monroe's daughter, but this poor girl need to feel less alone.

"About five years ago, I was with a guy. He was…not good." She admitted.

"Dangerous?" Holly asked.

Rosalee nodded, "Very."

"He hurt you?"

"Yes, a lot. He'd beat me up, call me names, and force me to do things I didn't want to. Even after I left, he just…kept showing up to hurt me again."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I told my brother first off, then I got clean, and then I left for good."

"J, did he do that too?" Holly asked.

Rosalee nodded, "We were both addicts, but he was sadistic with it. He used it to hurt people. I only followed him because I thought he loved me and I loved the drug."

"Is he dead now?"

"Sadly, no. But I haven't seen him in a while, so I'm hoping he stays away for good." She admitted.

"Does my dad know?"

"No. Honestly, I don't talk about it much." Rosalee sighed. She'd contemplated telling Monroe, but what was the point if the guy was gone for good. No use digging up old garbage. The only reason she was telling Holly is so Holly could understand that bad things can happen to anyone.

"My mom hurt me." Holly said.

Rosalee listened.

"She hit me with something, used a needle and carved that word into my chest. She cut my hair…and she…" Holly shook.

Rosalee put her hand on Holly's, "let it out any way you can."

"She hated me! She tried to kill me! She let that…that man hurt me!" she cried, "I didn't do anything!"

Rosalee came over and hugged her, "No, you didn't do anything, and that woman got what she deserved."

Holly sniffed and nodded, "I know, I just…feel so bad."

Rosalee nodded, "You loved her even when she didn't feel the same. I know."

"I've never been able to talk about it before and no one understands me!" Holly cried.

"I do." Rosalee smiled, "And you can talk to me anytime. Preferably, before 2:30 am." She chuckled.

Holly giggled and hugged Rosalee. Roddy was right, not all women were like her mother.

Rosalee's phone rang and she could only guess who it was.

"Hi Monroe." She said into the phone while Holly finished her hot chocolate.

"Rosalee, I'm so sorry to bother you, I know it's late," He began, sounding frantic, "Have you seen Holly? I went to check on her and she wasn't in her room and-"

"She's here." She said, smiling.

"Oh God! Did she hurt you?" he asked, groaning.

"No, she's fine, she just needed to talk."

"She talked to you?" Monroe gasped. He wasn't sure if he should feel glad or jealous. What was it about Rosalee that made his friend and loved ones call her instead of him for advice?

Rosalee laughed, "Yes, and she's feeling a little better now. You might want to come over and explain yourself though. She seems to think you're giving her away."

"What? Oh…" he groaned. He should have realized Holly had no clue what he and Nick were talking about when she eavesdropped. No wonder she left, "Okay, I'm on my way. Thanks for taking her in for me, Rosalee."

"You're welcome and anytime." She smiled and hung up.

She went and sat down. Holly looked at her empty mug, "He's mad?"

"No, confused maybe, but not mad."

Holly sighed. Rosalee noted how similar it was to her dad's. For being adopted, she sure acted like Monroe's daughter.

…

Jason waited for his cousin at the visiting station. Arthur sat down and both picked up the phones. Arthur looked tired but satisfied.

"Any news?" Jason asked quickly.

Arthur leaned in, "As a matter of fact, I think I know how we can play this to our advantage. But, I'm going to need your help."

"That's touching, cousin, but I'm sort of in jail if you didn't notice." Jason said, angrily.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm busting you out."

Jason's eyes widened, "Well, that just made my year."

Arthur nodded, "In order for me to get a hold on that Grimm, I need information. I plan on using the Blutbad."

"Blutbad's don't break so easily." Jason warned, rolling his eyes.

"You're right, but they do under the right pressure."

Jason raised his eyebrows, "What are you thinking?"

"His daughter."

Jason nodded, "Aah, yes, the one weakness, a child." He laughed.

Arthur agreed, for once, his cousin may come in handy, "I also found out he's working with some Fuchsbau bitch, she might come in useful as well."

"A Fuchsbau woman? In Portland?" Jason asked quickly.

"Yes, they are everywhere." Arthur rolled his eyes; maybe his cousin was just as stupid as he thought.

"What's her name?" Jason asked, suspiciously.

"Calvert."

Jason's eye's widened and he smiled dangerously, "Dear, dear Rosalee, how I've missed her."

Arthur was intrigued; perhaps his cousin wasn't so dumb. He'd ask more later but first he needed to get his cousin out. He was pleased that the look in Jason's eyes told him he was ready for this mission.

"Right, we'll make our move soon, but first, I paid off a guard to give you a special tool to get you out. Don't get too carried away."

"Me? Carried away? Why cousin, I'd hoped you'd think better of me." Jason smiled, maniacally.


	5. Chapter 5

My finals are almost done, so sorry if this is just taking me forever to update. I hope you enjoy, it's a lot this chapter, but I enjoyed writing it all!

…

Monroe was getting ready for his date when Holly came into the room. She smiled as he nervously tried fixing his hair.

"Dad, relax, you look fine." She said, giggling.

He smiled back, "Thanks Hols. And remember-"

"No boys, no parties, no staying up late, no eating all the pretzels, and bed by 11." She said, sighing.

He smiled, "That's my girl!" He went downstairs and she followed him. He couldn't believe the change in Holly already. He'd obviously had a talk with her about running away and threatening people, but he was happy that she and Rosalee were now very close. Holly was eating better and seemed less depressed already and he couldn't be happier.

"You can call Roddy on the phone, but that's it." He warned.

"I know!" she said, ushering him out, "Will you go! You look like you're getting cold heat!"

"Feet." He said.

"What?"

"Feet."

"Why would you want your feet to get cold?" she asked.

He pondered that for a minute, "I wouldn't, and I'm not getting cold feet!" he shook his head then grabbed his coat.

He kissed her on the forehead then walked out. She watched him drive away. She gave him a thumbs up through the window and he waved.

She went to the living room and sat down. She was actually looking forward to Gossip Girl all night! After thinking long and hard about it, she realized Rosalee was a pretty awesome person and now she was glad her dad was pursuing her. She still felt bad about some of the things she'd said and done though, so she figured after dance tomorrow, she could see Rosalee when Roddy took her home and clear the air a little.

….

Monroe picked up Rosalee and both headed to the restaurant to meet Nick and Juliette. Both seemed a little nervous in the car. It was all small talk and Monroe was starting to feel like an idiot. He was relieved when he parked the car and they met Nick and Juliette outside. Nick introduced Rosalee to Juliette and they all went inside and found a table. Monroe's breath caught when Rosalee took off her jacket and was wearing a very nice form-fitting knee-length black dress.

"You look…beautiful." He practically choked. She smiled and blushed. He held out a chair for her and all of them sat down. Nick grinned at Monroe giving him the silent thumbs up under the table. Monroe wanted to punch him.

"So…" Juliette began, hoping this dinner would go less awkwardly than the one she'd had with Monroe a while back, "Monroe, Nick tells me you and Rosalee met when he needed help on a case."

"Yes!" Monroe said.

Rosalee nodded, "My brother had been killed and he was investigating his killers."

"Oh my God! That's awful, I'm so sorry." Juliette said, shocked.

"It's okay, with the help of these two, his killers were put to justice."

"That's good." Juliette said.

Monroe nodded, "Turns out Rosalee's pretty handy on cases herself."

"Really?" Juliette looked at Nick, smiling.

"Yep. Rosalee's an Apothecary." Nick said.

"I've heard of those! They are so rare to find." Juliette looked admirably at Rosalee.

"It's a pretty tough profession, but once you get used to it, it just sort of…grows on you." Rosalee admitted.

"Were you an apothecary your whole life?" Juliette asked.

"No, only when I moved back here, I decided to stay." Rosalee said, smiling at Monroe.

Dinner was going so smoothly, up until Nick's phone rang as they were halfway through eating. He apologized and took the call. He groaned, "Right now?"

He sighed and hung up. He looked apologetically at everyone, "another homicide." He groaned, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay man, I wasn't hungry for dessert anyway." Monroe joked.

"It's fine, honey, at least it wasn't while we were waiting." Juliette said, as she flagged down the waiter.

Monroe and Nick paid and they all walked to their cars. While Juliette and Rosalee were saying goodbye and exchanging numbers, Monroe and Nick quickly talked about his case.

"It's another mummified corpse. This case is just driving me crazy." Nick whined.

Monroe thought for a minute, "Have you checked the trailer to see if it might be a Wesen?" he asked.

Nick shook his head, "I've been so busy, but I'll go there tonight when I get off."

Monroe nodded, "let me know if you need any help."

Nick nodded, "How's Holly doing?"

Monroe smiled, "Better, she and Rosalee are pretty close now."

"That's good."

"Thanks again for dinner." Monroe said, shaking his hand.

Nick winked, "Any time." He and Juliette left and Monroe drove Rosalee home.

"Did you want some coffee?" she asked him when he pulled up to her house.

"Sure." He smiled. What was the harm in a little coffee after dinner?

They walked in and she started the coffee. He sat down on the sofa and noticed she'd put up pictures since the last time he was over. He looked at one that seemed to be of her and Freddy. Freddy looked about the same but Rosalee was thinner and had dark circles under her eyes. She was smiling, but it wasn't genuine. He looked closer and realized that there was a purple bruise-like mark on her neck. She came back in.

"That's me and Freddy, he had taken me to Rehab the day before and he came to visit me. It's one of the last pictures I have of us." She said. Monroe put the picture down and smiled at her. He was happy she seemed healthier and happier. She looked incredible now. She sat down and handed him a mug. They drank in silence for a bit.

"How's Holly?" she asked him.

"Better." He nodded, "Now all she wants to do is hang out with you." He laughed.

Rosalee smiled, "I have a way with young rebellious teenagers." She winked.

"I used to, but it wasn't exactly a healthy way." Monroe joked.

"Hey, we've all been there." Rosalee said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I doubt you ever killed anyone." Monroe said, very ashamed.

"No, but I made some really bad decisions. Drugs, guys, you name it, I probably did it."

"Guys weren't exactly your forte?" Monroe asked. He didn't want to press, but he did wonder about the purple bruise on her neck in the picture.

She was silent for a minute, "I guess you could say, after Ian, I just lost hope and fell in with the wrong crowd."

"Well, I hope I'm not that kind of crowd now." Monroe said, smiling.

Rosalee smiled back, "Definitely not." She laughed, then took a sip of coffee, "Thanks for taking me out tonight, I was getting cabin fever the past week."

"Really?" Monroe asked, he never really thought about her coming home to an empty house before. He had a feeling she got lonely in her dead brother's house, "Well…" he asked, rubbing his neck, "If you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night…I know a great place down the street." He asked her awkwardly.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

Monroe wanted to whoop in the air. Then he chuckled as he thought of how stupid that would look.

"What?" Rosalee asked, laughing.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking…I do that a lot." He joked.

Rosalee giggled. He liked her laugh; she always had a glow in her eyes.

Monroe looked at her clock and got confused, then he realized it was broken, "Did you want me to fix that clock?" he asked her. He knew it sounded dumb, but he didn't want to leave just yet.

Rosalee looked over, "Oh, that old thing, it's been broken since I got here. I've tried fixing it, but, I'm not exactly a clockmaker." She said.

"Well, you met the right guy, cause I am!" he said proudly.

"I almost forgot." Rosalee gasped, "I'm sorry, all that time I had you help in the shop I forgot you had a profession." She said a little embarrassed.

"Hey, consider it businesses helping businesses. I have my tool kit in my car, I'll go get it." He said.

A few minutes later, Monroe had successfully fixed her brother's old clock. She was impressed.

"Thanks, Monroe, It'll be nice to have a clock in this house that isn't digital that actually works." She said, happily.

"Anytime. No time piece too big or too small." He said, proudly. She giggled again. He realized he should probably go home and check on Holly. He hated leaving Rosalee, but he didn't want to push their relationship too fast. And he had a feeling she felt the same.

"Thanks again," she said, "I always appreciate your help."

Monroe smiled, "So…tomorrow night, around six?" he asked. She nodded, smiling.

She walked him to the door and before he could stop himself, he turned around. They were face to face. She looked a little nervous, and he decided it was now or never. He kissed her softly. She suddenly wanted more and he obliged. He put his arm around her waist and her arms were suddenly around his neck. Their kiss deepened. He had to fight the urge to shift and drag her to her room. They broke apart, panting heavily.

"Tomorrow at six." She repeated, breathlessly, smiling.

He grinned and left for his car. He wanted to do a silent cheer the whole way.

…

Holly was asleep on the couch when her dad came home. He went to her to wake her up and he noticed she was having a nightmare. She was convulsing and groaning.

"Holly." He whispered, gently shaking her awake. She screamed and bolted upright. She almost decked him but his reflexes saved him the potential black eye. He caught her wrists.

"Holly, calm down, it's just me." He told her.

She finally realized it was just her dad, so she relaxed and took a shaky breath.

"Whatever dream you were having couldn't have been good." He said, sitting down next to her. She rubbed her eyes and relaxed a little more.

He rubbed her back, "It's okay, it's over now." He told her calmly.

"A...Addison." she panted. Monroe was surprised, she'd never spoken about Addison before. Once she'd told him and Nick the gist of what had happened in the woods, it was nearly forgotten. She rubbed her arms then looked at Monroe.

"Were you remembering what he did?" he asked. She nodded quickly, then took a breath and asked, "How was your date?"

Monroe knew she was only trying to get out of telling more about her dream to him, but he understood if she wasn't ready just yet.

"It was fun, Nick had to leave early though."

"Did you and Rosalee kiss?" she asked, smiling mischievously. Monroe blushed.

"AHA!" Holly laughed, "Are you two like me and Roddy now?"

"Not sure yet, kiddo, and you watch way too much Gossip Girl." Monroe ruffled her hair.

"I do not!" she argued, giggling.

"Oh really, and let's examine the evidence. All Gossip Girl DVD's over here." He laughed.

She got up to go to bed and Monroe stopped her, "You gonna be okay?" he asked her. She knew he was talking about her nightmares. She nodded.

"Holler if you need me." He told her and kissed her on the cheek. She went upstairs and Monroe went to go "mark his territory". Once outside, he made sure no one could hear him when he punched a hole in his fence.

"That's for Holly you bastard!" he thought, angrily.

…

Roddy was getting pissed. Who did this clown think he was, flirting with his girlfriend?

Holly was at dance and Roddy was getting tuned up with the new pianist and he noticed Michael had brought in an old friend who'd been out of town for a while. Course, people who knew the story knew he'd been in jail for a while. According to the stories, he and some friends tried to play Hunger Games with some teenagers a while back and kill them. Only Wesen understood the idea of ro-hatz.

Roddy narrowed his eyes at the jerk, whose name he learned was Barry. Barry had seemed to set his eyes on Holly and didn't seem to want to leave her alone any time soon. And poor Holly, being so naïve, mistook his intentions for just being nice. It became a little too much when the stupid bear had the gall to put his arm on Holly's waist.

Roddy finally put his violin down and went up to Holly, he turned her around and kissed her deeply. Sure people were laughing at his obnoxious behavior, but at least the guy would get a clue that someone already staked a claim on Holly. He grinned triumphantly when he and Holly broke apart. Holly was dazed for a moment, then smiled, "Hello to you too." She laughed.

Roddy threw a haughty look at Barry, who, much to Roddy's amusement, looked pissed.

"Yeah Rods, show her how it's done!" Zeeke cheered from the other side of the room. Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"Who's your friend?" Barry asked Holly, attempting to get the attention back on himself.

"This is Roddy." She smiled.

"Her boyfriend." Roddy added, shaking his hand and morphing into a rat. Barry morphed as well and they both seemed to have a stare down until Michael cut in.

"Okay, bros, no hating allowed." He said, laughing.

Holly had no clue what was going on, so she just decided to go see how Evelyn was doing.

Sylvia came up to Holly before they reached Evelyn, who was talking to Nina.

"Did you hear?" Sylvia whispered to Holly, "Michael and Evelyn went out yesterday."

Holly smiled, "About time!"

Sylvia nodded, "He's been trying so hard, he went through such a bad spell, that's why his cousin, Barry came into town."

"Barry's nice, Roddy doesn't seem to like him though." Holly commented.

Sylvia snorted, "Holly, Barry is totally flirting with you."

Holly stopped dead, "What?"

Sylvia nodded and laughed, "Why do you think Roddy's so defensive. He's protecting his mate."

Holly never thought of Roddy that way, but with Wesen, that kind of language wasn't new to her. What did surprise her was the fact that someone else was 'flirting' with her. Now she felt uneasy.

Evelyn came up to them with Nina, "Oh my God, boys are so stupid." She complained and Nina waved and winked at Barry, who only seemed to have eyes for Holly. Now Holly was definitely uncomfortable.

"Knew it." Nina said, "Barry's got his sights set on you, and because he now knows you're off limits, he's gonna come at you hard." She winked at Holly. Holly groaned, that is not what she wanted at all!

Once dance was over, Holly was relieved to finally go see Rosalee with Roddy. They walked in silence for a bit. She noticed he looked a little annoyed.

"Roddy, that guy's a jerk and I'm not ever going to like him." She promised.

Roddy perked up, "I know, I just wish he wasn't a Jaegerbar. Those guys practically eat my kind."

Holly laughed, "Technically, I eat your kind too, but I'm with you instead."

"Well aren't we a match made in heaven." Roddy joked, laughing. Holly was glad he seemed happier now. As a Blutbad, she only set her sights on one, and she knew it was Roddy.

"We're here!" she said, excitedly as they walked up to Rosalee's shop.

"Holly!" Rosalee said, happily as she and Roddy came inside. She came over and hugged Holly.

"Rosalee, this is my boyfriend, Roddy. Roddy, this is Rosalee, she's seeing my dad." Holly introduced them and they shook hands. Both morphed as well. Rosalee looked a little stunned, "I haven't seen a Reinegan in a long time." She noted.

"We tend to scatter." Roddy joked, lamely. Rosalee laughed.

"Is my dad here?" Holly asked.

"No, he's actually taking me out to dinner tonight." Rosalee said, a little shyly. Holly squealed with delight. Roddy wanted to as well. That meant he and Holly could go out.

Just then, Rosalee's phone rang. It was Monroe and she and Holly smiled at one another.

"Hi Monroe." She said.

"Hey Rosalee." Monroe said, sounding a little upset, "Listen, umm…gah, I'm so sorry, I have to cancel tonight. My family decided to do a surprise visit for the weekend."

"Your family's coming?" Rosalee asked, a little surprised.

Holly looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, they tend to do that, spring up then plan a family reunion sort of deal with everybody. This year they decided to spring it on me, mainly because they want to meet Holly."

"That will be nice!" Rosalee said, "Don't worry, we can plan another time." She said. Just then, Holly grabbed the phone out of her hand, "Dad, are they really coming?"

"Holly? What are you-never mind. Yes they are."

"What about Rosalee?" Holly asked, a little upset. She knew Rosalee was excited about tonight.

"I'm sorry too kiddo, but family is family and they want to meet you."

"Will it be at our house? Like a picnic thing?"

"Probably. Lots of tailgating, family brawls, the usual. Why?"

"You should invite Rosalee, I'm gonna invite Roddy." Holly said.

"Holly that might not be a good idea." Monroe warned her. Rosalee looked a little nervous, Roddy had to share her sentiments. It was bad enough Monroe threatened him, he couldn't even begin to imagine what a ton of other Blutbad would do.

"Oh, come on, it's the least you could do for skipping on dinner with her tonight!" Holly whined. Monroe wasn't sure how to explain to his daughter that by bringing other Wesen to a Blutbad family reunion might mean a Hunger Games spoof.

"I'll think about it. Have Roddy bring you home." He said, "Now give me back to Rosalee and don't bug her too long!"

"Fine." Holly sighed giving the phone back to Rosalee.

"Sorry about that." Monroe muttered.

"It's okay, really. And trust me, we can definitely do dinner later." Rosalee promised.

"If my family turns out to be a little tame, I guess I don't see the harm in inviting you, but I'll keep you posted." He said. Rosalee smiled. Somehow she doubted his family could be bad. He turned out just fine, "Okay." Rosalee said, "See you later."

"See you."

…..

Roddy was happy to 'scatter' once he dropped Holly off. Monroe was in a panic, trying to get the house ready for family coming. He quickly ushered Holly into helping. She had never seen her dad more frazzled over the appearance of his house. Then she had to wonder. Who were these people? How many were coming? Would they like her? It started making her antsy. Her dad finally seemed satisfied with the house. He took a quick shower after Holly then they both got ready. Holly was wearing a new pale green summer dress Juliette had found for her a while back.

By the time Holly was helping him with dinner, he realized she looked ready to run off into the forest.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked. She nearly dropped the plates she was carrying. She would have screamed if she'd spilled on her new dress. She shook her head.

"Relax, they're going to love you." He said, "You're a Blutbad, and once you're family, you're family."

"But I'm not really-"

Monroe stopped her, "Holly, I staked a claim on you as a father, that's all that matters to them. They're excited to meet you."

"It's just…how many people do I need to impress?" she asked. Monroe sat her down at the table.

"You don't need to impress anyone, Holly. It's impossible not to love you."

She still looked uneasy. He really didn't want to tell her how many were actually coming. He didn't want to overwhelm her, but he also didn't want her frazzled in front of them either.

"My mother and father are coming, my 2 brothers, their wives and kids, Alan has 2 kids, and Evan has 1, 3 of my cousins are coming, and 1 uncle and 2 of my aunts."

Holly did the math and wanted to faint.

"I know, it's a lot, and I kept trying to hold them off for months, but my parents are…big into the whole grandparent thing. And when they do something, more family tends to come along. And trust me, there's more family that's not even coming."

Holly looked pale. 15 Blutbad were coming over to meet her. She was terrified. Monroe rubbed her back. He really hated doing this to her. She was so used to it just being the two of them, and now she had to meet a ton of people on the spot.

The doorbell rang and Holly jumped. Monroe looked at his clock, "No way they'd get here that fast." He grumbled to go answer the door. His heart stopped when it was Nick.

Nick walked right in before Monroe could stop him. Now both he and Holly were panicking. He had to get Nick out fast before his relatives showed up and thought he bought them all a Grimm as an appetizer.

"Nick, you need to leave!" Monroe said, frantically.

"Why? Whoa, something smells good. Why are you and Holly dressed up?" Nick laughed going to the kitchen, Holly was shocked, then afraid.

Nick was smelling all the food, "What's with the food?" he asked. Monroe was ready to clock the guy over the head with a pan if he didn't leave soon.

"Nick, seriously, you need to leave."

"Hang on, this won't take long. I have some news." He said.

Monroe groaned, "Okay, let's go outside and talk, now!" he ushered Nick out. Poor Holly still looked devastated.

Monroe was walking Nick to his car, keeping his nose on the alert, "So what's going on, and make it quick." He warned.

"Jason Schnell. You remember that jaguar…Auf-"

"Aufbehen-Freuden, yeah, what about him?" Monroe's eyes darted all over the neighborhood.

"He escaped from prison yesterday." Nick said.

Monroe actually stopped sniffing for a minute, "What?"

"Yeah, he killed quite a few guys too. Guards and inmates. It was a massacre."

"Oh, man. You think he's gonna go after those kids again?" Monroe asked.

"Probably, or you and I, so lay low."

Monroe nodded, then realized he needed to get Nick out of there.

"So, what's going on here?" Nick asked, smiling.

"Family reunion, now you really need to leave!" Monroe growled.

Nick's eyes widened, "As in…"

"Yeah, tons of Blutbad, ready to kill the first Grimm they see. So…scram!" Monroe shooed Nick into the car. He needed to get the stench of Nick out of his house and quick.

Nick didn't need telling twice. He booked it.

Monroe was relieved when Holly was spraying the disinfectant in the house. She sneezed a few times.

"I heard what they might do to Nick." She gasped for air. He opened a window to let the smell leave. He was relieved he didn't smell Nick anymore.

He heard a couple of cars pull up. Holly looked nervous.

"You ready, Hols?" he asked her, smiling encouragingly. She came up to him and leaned into him. He held her hand and braced himself for the chaos about to ensue.

…..

Stopping there for now. Obviously, it's a lot, but I kind of like the romance mixed with suspense in this chapter. Let me know how you think or hope the family dynamics are gonna go down. Always enjoy hearing your thoughts.

Oh and sorry I made Barry kind of a jerk for you Barry fans. I actually like him too, but I kind of wanted to make him a little arrogant and have a Roddy vs. Barry thing going on. Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

At last, finals are done and I have a few months of freedom to be creative! I hope you enjoy Monroe's family and their shenanigans!

Side note: I was disappointed in myself. I reread chapter 5 and realized the plural for Blutbad is Blutbaden! Fail on my part!

…

Jason and Arthur pulled over for a bite to eat at a diner on the highway. It was secluded and private and perfect for plotting their next move. Jason had to admit, although he enjoyed the bloodshed he'd caused at the prison, he was pretty exhausted and hungry now.

They both ordered and began their discussion quietly.

"I think it's a good idea to go after the little brat first." Arthur suggested.

"Fine, if taking little girls is your thing, I get dibs on Rosalee, she and I have a score to settle." Jason smirked.

"I don't plan on taking her anywhere, cops get too involved. It's better to control the whole thing from inside their house." Arthur said.

Jason nodded. It was a good plan, using their home base against them would work perfectly. No way to call for outside help and perfect to watch every move.

"Should I bring Rosalee by too, just to get some more information?" Jason asked.

"What is it with you and this Calvert woman?" Arthur asked. As far as he was concerned, Jason only wanted revenge on his latest kill, Veronica. Where did Rosalee fit?

"Rosalee was the one that got away." Jason said, annoyed. Arthur nodded, he knew his cousin well, and no one got away in his mind.

"Well, soon, we can both have our revenge, I get my honors from the Reaper Society, and everyone goes home happy." Arthur raised his glass.

"Well…not everyone." Jason grinned, raising his as well.

….

Holly was shivering. Monroe had to practically pry his hand away just so he could answer the door.

"Eddie!" His mother cried coming in and smothering him with hugs. His father followed right behind her, smiling.

"Ellie, would you mind moving so the rest of us can come in?" he joked.

Ellie gave him an evil glare, "You can wait Samuel, I am hugging my long lost son!"

Sam Monroe rolled his eyes, much like Monroe's, then winked at Holly, who still shivered in the living room, staring like a deer in headlights. Ellie Monroe continued to hug and shower love on Monroe, who looked rather embarrassed, but knew better than to not accommodate his mother, so he let her keep it up.

Sam squeezed past them to come inside. He took a look at Holly then made a gesture outside the door. He was signaling the rest of the family to wait a minute for Holly's sake. He had to feel a little sorry for her. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh Ed, you are getting too thin, I keep telling you that diet is nonsense!" Ellie said, patting Monroe's belly.

Monroe took a breath, "You know why I'm doing the diet, Mom." He said, patiently. She just shook her head, then glowed as she laid eyes on Holly.

"Oh, Eddie, she's absolutely beautiful!" she said, walking carefully towards Holly, extending her hand. It was a gesture of welcome. Then she stopped with her hand extended, she knew she needed to let Holly make the rest of the attempt at coming towards her. Holly looked quickly at Monroe who smiled encouragingly then nodded. Holly walked slowly towards Monroe's mother and put her hand in Ellie's, who squeezed it gently.

"It is so good to finally meet you, Holly." Ellie said, gently, but very earnestly. Then pulled her into a very big hug.

Sam came over and shook Monroe's hand and whispered, "Ellie will work her magic in no time." He whispered to Monroe. Monroe hoped so. And sure enough, Holly was returning the hug.

"Oh, you poor thing, I've heard so many terrible things about what you've been through." Ellie whispered to Holly, "My Ed had better be taking good care of you." She said, giving Monroe a look.

"He is." Holly said, still a little nervously.

Sam came over and extended his hand. Holly put her hand in his then let him pull her into an embrace.

"Son, she's thinner than a twig, don't tell me you put her on that diet crap!" Sam joked.

Monroe growled, "Dad, we're both vegans, I feed her meat now and then though if that makes you feel any better."

"A strong Blutbad needs her meat!" Ellie said, defiantly. Monroe shook his head then looked out the door and gestured the rest of the family inside.

Evan's wife, Jackie, gave Monroe a big hug once she got inside. She and Monroe were very close. It was probably due to the fact that her brother was killed in an accident and when she'd married Evan, Monroe stepped in to play the brother role for a time.

Monroe looked down, "No way! Jackie are you-"

"6 months!" she said, happily, "And I think it's a girl." She whispered happily. Monroe hugged her tightly as Evan came in, "Hands off, bro!"

"He Ev!" Monroe and Evan gave each other big hugs while a little toddler came romping into the room.

"Connor got big!" Monroe said, "Where's Alan, shouldn't he be watching this little guy?"

"I'm coming and little terror is more appropriate." Alan came in with his wife Nellie. Monroe hadn't really had a chance to get to know Nellie, but he knew she was shy. They all exchanged hugs while Evan whistled. Two children came inside. Elliot was getting close to being in middle school while his sister, Hannah was still pretty young.

"Man, Evan, your kids got tall." Monroe ruffled their hair as they hugged Monroe.

"I'm almost a foot taller Uncle Ed!" Hannah said happily.

"Yeah, but she's still shorter than half her class." Elliot joked. Hannah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where's everybody else, I figured this place would be hopping tonight." Monroe asked as he closed the door.

"The rest are running late, they'll be here for the party tomorrow." Sam said, taking off his coat.

"Besides, I think we all agreed it was more appropriate for immediate family to meet Holly first." Ellie chipped in.

"Is this Holly?" Jackie asked, smiling. Holly was now sticking close to Ellie, who held her shoulders comforting her.

"Yeah, everyone!" Monroe called attention, "This is my daughter Holly." He said smiling.

"Okay Holly, this is my older brother, Evan, and his wife Jackie. His kids are Elliot and Hannah over there." Evan and his family waved. Holly nodded, she'd already forgotten their names and wanted to just shut herself up in her room for a few days.

Monroe continued, "This is Alan, my younger brother, and his wife Nellie, and their son Connor."

Holly gulped and waved.

"I'm Eloise, but you can just call me Grandma El or Ellie. Though Connor still calls me Nana." Ellie said rubbing Holly's arms, "And that's my husband Samuel, but we all just call him Sam."

"You can call him grampap!" Hannah joked. Sam lunged playfully at her and she laughed.

"He's papa!" Connor said, smiling. Sam lifted him onto his shoulders. Connor squealed with glee.

Holly nodded, feeling a little less nervous, but was still fighting the urge to vomit.

Monroe came over to pry his daughter away from his overbearing mother, "Foods in the kitchen, dig in!" he said as they all made their way to the kitchen.

"Mom, I got this." He said as Holly moved towards Monroe.

Ellie smiled, "Make sure she sits next to me, I want to get to know my granddaughter this weekend before I have to leave." She said. Sam followed her.

"Are you okay?" Monroe asked Holly, very concerned.

Holly nodded, but she still looked white as a sheet. Monroe took her outside to breath for a minute. He sat her on his porch swing.

"Holly, if you want to wait a bit and come eat later when you've calmed down, that's okay." Monroe said.

Holly shook her head, "No, that will make them sad."

"They'll understand." He said.

"I wish Roddy were here." She said, sadly.

Monroe was a little surprised and hurt. He'd never really heard her say that in front of him before. He'd always been the one she needed. Now suddenly, Roddy was her hero. He knew she was growing up, but he just started feeling like he had a little girl to look after. But the reality was that Holly would be seventeen soon. He felt as though he'd been ripped off from a chance to raise Holly. He had to steer his thoughts back to the present, however. Right now, Holly needed him and he was happy for just that.

"For now, let's just enjoy some time with the family. I really think you'll like them." He smiled.

"Your mother really likes me." She said, a little brighter.

"She adores you." He said, "And now you can call her grandma."

Holly nodded, "I've never had a grandma or a grandpa before."

"Now you do. What do you say, Hols? You wanna meet your family?" he asked her smiling.

She nodded, feeling much braver, "Thank you dad." She gave him a hug and they both went inside.

It was all catching Monroe up on the latest in the family. However, Ellie did a magnificent job schooling Holly on the entire family, making her feel as though she were just as important to understand the goings-on and history.

Holly was beginning to feel more included and enjoyed telling the family about her dancing and her tutor. It was going well right up until Holly was asked how Monroe came to adopt her. Holly looked uneasily at her father. They had never really rehearsed this. They were so used to keeping Monroe a secret, now all of the sudden, Nick was the secret. Not to mention, Holly did not enjoy talking about her mother.

Monroe had to think fast, "it's kind of a personal and long story. Long and short of it, Holly became a daughter to me the minute I found her."

"Oh dear, how personal? Did someone get hurt?" Ellie asked. As matriarch of the family, she tended to feel it was her duty to know every detail as well as avenge anyone in her family who was hurt.

"Ellie, they'll tell us another time. Let's just enjoy the meal our son and granddaughter made." Sam jumped in. In the end, he was the alpha and everyone knew it. He was always good about letting Ellie have her way, but when it came down to his kids and wife, Sam had to keep order in ways that protected his family's feelings.

Monroe breathed a sigh of relief but his father gave him a warning look as if to say he would be discussing it with him and soon.

Holly was relieved when her grandmother asked more about her friends. Holly told them about the friends she made at her dance studio. They all were smiling until she blurted out, "They tease me and my boyfriend a lot, but their fun to be with."

Monroe actually dropped his fork.

"Boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend? Another Blutbad?" her grandmother asked her, smiling.

"Oh…no…" Holly stuttered. She looked to her dad for help. He was just as lost as she was.

"He's real nice and he saved my life before and we just really….care about each other." Holly said.

"He's human?" her grandmother asked, curiously. She'd heard it could work between a human and a Blutbad, but was uncomfortable with the idea of family mating with humans. She'd always coached her boys to steer clear of human women. No son of hers was going to get caught by a Grimm.

"No…" Holly said, "He's a…a…Reinegan."

The family looked up, shocked.

"A rat? Your boyfriend is a rat?" Elliot laughed. Holly blushed.

"I'm sure he's nice." Ellie said. To be honest, she was relieved it wasn't a human. But the feeling was short lived, "But, it's only a boyfriend and not a mate, I'm sure." She said.

Holly fumed, but said nothing. Monroe could tell she was hurt. She looked dejectedly at him. She knew he would agree with his family.

Monroe decided to prove her wrong, "Hey, that's not as bad as what I'm doing. I'm dating a Fuchsbau." He announced and shoved a bunch of food into his mouth. The whole family laughed at them both.

"Jesus Ed! First the clocks, then the diet and Pilates, now a fox? What the hell brother!" Adam laughed.

Monroe blushed.

"Hey, at least a fox doesn't come from the sewer!" Evan joked.

Ellie shook her head, "Ed, you have completely given Holly the wrong impression of Blutbaden. I know you mean well, but this is just ridiculous!"

"Ellie! Kids! Stop right now!" Sam growled, bringing order to the table, "You should all be ashamed. All Wesen are equal and have every right to live how they want to. If this rat saved my Holly, then that's good enough for me. And if Ed is happy with this Fuchsbau and his lifestyle, then I'm happy too. And when you meet these two strangers tomorrow, you'll show respect, cause that's how I raised you! We're not the damn Verat!"

He sat back down. Everyone was stunned but eventually Evan spoke, "You're right, Dad. We shouldn't judge. We don't exactly have room to judge after all the things we've done." He looked back and forth from Monroe to Holly, "I am sorry, we all are. And we'd love to meet them tomorrow."

"The more the merrier." Jackie chipped in.

Ellie nodded, but didn't say anything. Sam held her hand, comforting her.

"Your father is right, kids. We raised you to love. I know we haven't done our best, but it's a start by showing other Wesen that Blutbaden can be respectful and proud."

"Here, here!" Adam chipped in. Monroe took a breath and smiled at his dad.

No one knew it, but his dad was the reason he was where he was today. If his dad hadn't told him to break it off with Angelina and get help, he'd have his head on a spit in some Grimm's yard by now.

Sam loved all of his kids, but Monroe was the one he was closest to. Everything in Monroe, Sam saw in himself. His brothers did good by getting married and living their lives happy with families. Monroe was different, always had been. He showed true passion and loyalty in everything he did. Sam was always proud when Monroe seemed so wise beyond his years, yet full of life. And now he faced regret, but lived his life to the fullest. Sam couldn't be happier.

"Thanks everyone." Monroe said, "I don't know if Roddy or Rosalee will come, but I can invite them." Monroe said. Holly smiled at him.

"Well if they don't come, rats!" Adam joked, "I was in the mood to meet a foxy lady."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

…..

Nick was looking through some of the victim's records when Hank came over with coffee.

"I found out about that flower." Hank said, sitting down, "Hyacinth."

"What's so special about a hyacinth?" Nick asked, looking up the flower. He had to admit the flowers were pretty. He might even get some for Juliette. Shaking his head from exhaustion, he got back to the matter on hand.

"Well, not much. I mean, it's found mostly in the eastern Mediterranean countries, but it's found pretty easily here too." Hank said.

"Maybe we can find local flower shops and hardware stores that sell these. Could give us a good start." Nick said, yawning. Hank followed suit.

…..

Monroe lay awake in his bed. To his shock and horror, both Roddy and Rosalee had accepted invitations to come to the party tomorrow. He knew Holly would feel better. And the fact that it was really a surprise party for Holly would make her feel even more so. And even though his family tonight had accepted them, tomorrow would be a different story and more family would come. He was a little worried and tried not to think about it.

Just as he was about to shut his eyes, he felt the bed move slightly. He looked over and smiled as Holly crawled into bed with him.

"Can't sleep either." He asked her as she cuddled with him. She shook her head.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She was silent for a few minutes. Monroe thought she'd maybe gone to sleep until she spoke, "It hurts."

"What hurts?" he asked her, thinking she was remembering her mother.

"It hurts." She repeated. He looked over and saw blood coming out of her mouth. Monroe jumped up, "Holly?" he yelled, shaking her shoulder and looked down. The word 'BITCH' on her chest was seeping blood through her shirt. Bruises were forming on her face and her eyes looked terrified, "Daddy…" she choked on blood, "Where were you?"

"Holly! I'm right here, what happened? Holly!" He called shaking her.

He heard someone laughing and turned around as something came at his face.

Monroe woke up, sweating. He was in his bed, panting heavily. He got up and went to Holly's room. She was sound asleep. He sat on her bed and caressed her head gently as he tried to get the nightmare out of his head. He laid down next to her and stayed there the rest of the night.

….

Okay, stopping there for now. Not gonna lie, season 2 of Grimm cannot come any quicker! Luckily, I have more time to write and update quicker so I promise the rest of the story is coming. Enjoy and keep up the R and R's, I adore the comments just as much as I adore this show!


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was about to give up when he came across a file that was old and written in Greek. However, it seemed his aunt or someone had translated it. It was a little hard to read, but what was described was eerily similar:

_Zauberin-Siren. These desolate creatures crave attention to their 'song'. In mythology, it was rumored that these 'maidens' would sing a song luring seamen to their fates. Among those to survive and outsmart them were the infamous hero and Grimm, Odysseus. His actual account speaks of a group of beautiful women; surrounded by fields of hyacinths whose only joy in life were the companionship of men. However, their spell was so strong, the men died within days from starvation and exposure. The creatures were so overcome with grief, they sang for help, for sorrow, and for love, only to attract more trouble. It is a curse following their bloodlines. _

_Today, these women are born every seven generations. Most have been wiped out due to suicide and violence; however, those that survive are lonely and crave attention. However, when they gain the attention using their gifts, they only kill their ideal prey within days._

_Their victims appear to die as a corpse would age in years. There is no violence done to the victim, only death from lack of food, health, and exposure. One victim I came across looked as though it had aged over 30 years, however, the death was only five days prior according to witnesses. _

_When I came across the Siren, she was a young woman who had no place in this world, was frightened for her life, and was very sad. I took pity on her only to find she'd killed again. I had no choice but to end her life for fear of her repeating her mistakes again and again. The poor child was only sixteen years old and had no idea the powers she possessed. What a waste of so many young lives and what a curse to be reckoned with._

Nick paused, remembering the victims, and then continued to read:

_These creatures do not change or morph like other Wesen. Instead, they grow more beautiful by the second. Only a Grimm notices the unique change. By covering your ears, one can withstand a Siren. Be cautioned. _

Nick thought back to the victims. If these so called murderers were indeed just accidents, then why would the victim leave a hyacinth at the scene of the crime? He had to do more digging. He decided his first step was to see if any of the men had a connection with one woman. He'd start with clubs and bars. If there was some poor girl running around and accidentally killing these men, then he had to stop it. He only hoped he could succeed far better than his ancestors had.

…

Holly was so happy to see Roddy. He looked nervous, but he would do anything for Holly. She'd called him last night begging him to come to the party today. He had a feeling that with Monroe distracted; she was feeling nervous and needed some extra comfort. He put on a brave face and brought his violin by. Hey, if something happened, he could always lull the Blutbaden to sleep with his epic skills.

Holly was filling Roddy in on her family when Rosalee knocked on the door. Monroe was just as happy as Holly was to see her. She did a good job putting on a brave face. Monroe had to wonder if she was just brave or really good at hiding her emotions. She smiled and handed him a bowl of her famous potato salad.

"Thanks!" Monroe said, letting her in. Holly and Roddy waved to her and continued talking.

"Am I too early?" she asked.

"No, I told you and Roddy an earlier time. I didn't want to throw you guys into the pit too suddenly." Monroe admitted.

"They can't be that bad." Rosalee said, looking at all of his clocks.

"No, just a little aggressive in their tactics." Monroe admitted. She followed him to the kitchen and sat down.

Monroe put her bowl on the counter and turned to face her. She grinned at him, "Monroe, really, I don't mind coming. You look like you could use an extra hand today."

"Thanks, Holly and I really appreciate it." He said.

He was feeling so awkward. He didn't know if he should kiss her again or not. He hated rushing things and he definitely didn't want to scare her off. Hell, if his parents didn't he was certainly doing a fine job of it by just standing there like a moron.

He was so busy thinking, he didn't even notice Rosalee get up and come over to him. Before he could react, she quickly kissed him.

"You looked like you were struggling with that." She laughed. He laughed with her, feeling a little better.

"So, about that dinner…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm free tomorrow at six." She said, smiling.

"Great!" he said, a little too loudly, so he quickly recovered, "Great. I'll umm…pick you up."

She grinned, "Sounds great."

They both turned their heads when Roddy started playing his violin for Holly. Monroe hated to admit he adored that kid. He always found a way to brighten Holly's day. And for all his annoying pranks, Monroe found it a little refreshing. But he would never admit that to Roddy, ever.

"He's really good." Rosalee said.

Monroe snorted, "He's okay."

They both laughed.

Monroe's parents knocked on the door minutes later. Ellie immediately went to hug Holly and squeezed her tight.

"Ellie, you've only been gone for 12 hours." Sam grumbled, waiting to hug Holly.

"Hush up!" Ellie said, "Holly, it is so good to see you again. And who is this?" she said looking over at Roddy who hastily put his violin on the coffee table. He straightened and awkwardly held out his hand, "I'm Roddy, Roddy Geiger." He said, nervously.

Ellie shook his hand, smiling, "Were you the one playing that beautiful Telemann Fantasia?" she asked him.

Roddy nodded, shyly.

"No wonder my Holly has taken such a shine to you!" she grinned, nodding her approval to Holly, "I'm Ellie, Holly's grandmother, and this is my husband, Sam."

Sam shook Roddy's hand and smiled genuinely. Roddy could see now where Monroe got his patience and acceptance from. His parents were really nice for Blutbaden. Roddy only hoped they were vegetarian as well. One slip up and he could be their dinner. Sam quickly hugged Holly then went over to Monroe to meet Rosalee.

"Son, who is this lovely woman?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm Rosalee Calvert." She said, shaking his hand, "It's so nice to meet you."

Ellie came over, but didn't seem to want to pass judgment just yet. It was one thing for her granddaughter to be with a Reinegan, it was another for her son to be with a Fuchsbau. She politely introduced herself and shook Rosalee's hand, then went to the kitchen to help with lunch.

It didn't bother Rosalee in the least. She considered it a 'count your blessings' deal. At least they weren't ripping her to shreds.

More family started stumbling in and it became quite a 'bad house' as Holly would say.

Holly got to meet Monroe's Aunt Sophia from her father's side, who was a very kind and wise woman who seemed full of spirit in her old age. She showed the same compassion and care when meeting Roddy and Rosalee so Holly liked her right away.

Rob and Julia were 2 distant cousins on her father's side as well, and although they were nice, they were pretty rambunctious adults who seemed to think a party meant a drunk fest in the woods terrorizing people for fun. Monroe wasn't too fond of them being there, but when push came to shove, they would be there for Monroe and Holly whenever the time came, so he didn't complain.

What did start his complaining was when they decided that they were bored and wanted to go for a 'run' in the woods. They were inviting others to join them, but Sam made them quit their antics and just throw around a pig-skin for fun.

"Be like a normal family, for God's sake!" he growled, throwing them a football, "And don't make a mess in my son's front yard!" he called as they ran outside, some of the kids following.

Things were going well until Monroe groaned as his three least favorite relatives walked in the door. His dad had to put a hand on his shoulder and whisper to him, "I was hoping your mother would forget to call her sister, but as you can see, that didn't happen." Monroe quickly went to Holly; she would need him once his aunt Carla started talking. Uncle Emerson and Aunt Carla and their son Niles were a very uppity bunch who felt it was their duty to keep Blutbaden as the dominant species.

Aunt Carla took a very obvious measure of Holly, Roddy, and Rosalee and Monroe wanted to kick her out as soon as she spoke. He could tell Holly was hurt when she bluntly told her, "For a feral child, you seem fairly bright, but naive. Hopefully an education is possible for you."

"Holly's smarter than you think." Monroe quickly said, forcefully. Monroe got a little angrier when Holly leaned closer to Roddy than her dad. Roddy put his arm around her comfortingly and Ellie took note and smiled in approval.

"I'll have you know, Carla," Sam said, jumping in Monroe and Holly's defense, "This girl survived on her own for nine years. And when she came home to our Ed, she mastered education in months. She learns quicker than all of us put together."

Holly smiled shyly.

Carla huffed and walked away glaring at Roddy and giving Rosalee a disgusted look.

"Ignore her." Sam said, then looked at Roddy, "Hey kid, you wanna play us a tune?"

"uhh…" Roddy wasn't sure if he could even hold a violin in front of all these Blutbaden. Holly beamed at him and that gave him all the courage he needed.

Everyone from outside actually came inside as he played. Monroe was happy for the reprieve of rambunctious Blutbaden and stole away to the kitchen for a breather. Rosalee followed him.

"Holly's doing fine, so is Roddy. He's practically stealing the show out there." She whispered, "Calm down and enjoy your family."

He wished he could. As much as he loved his family, he hated feeling tempted by their lifestyle. He couldn't deny he missed those days when a party meant streaking in the woods and catching the biggest deer for fun. But he loved his life now, more so than ever. But it was occasions like this he hated. Where he felt he was being judged just for being a vegetarian and for choosing a life of peace and solitude. His brothers were always ripping into him, calling him a celibate monk. His cousins were worse. He was just scared Holly would get the same treatment. Maybe after Nick, he started feeling more detached than usual, without even telling anyone what he was doing with a Grimm. He felt…guilty.

"Monroe, what's wrong?" Rosalee asked him.

"Nothing, I just need a minute." He said, brushing past her to go to the restroom.

He heard Roddy finish and everyone hoot and whistle.

"Ed, he's better than you!" Alan joked. Monroe looked in the mirror, "Ha ha." He said, then walked out into the living room. Rosalee smiled at him and he smiled back, taking her hand. He didn't mean to be so rude to her. He was glad she was such an understanding person. He looked over and Holly's aunts and grandmother were surrounding her, showering her with love. Monroe was happy she was getting that.

Ellie motioned for Rosalee to join them and Monroe was so glad his mother was coming around. Ellie watched as Holly practically snuggled with Rosalee on the couch. She beamed at Monroe who smiled back rolling his eyes like his father at his mother's emotional antics.

Roddy was putting his violin away when Niles bumped into him as a joke and said, "So anyone wanna tell me why I smell a rat? Oh wait!"

It got real quiet and before Monroe couldn't stop it, Holly broke from her aunts and lunged at Niles, a grown man, and had him pinned against a wall.

"Don't you ever insult him, EVER!" she growled.

Monroe and Sam quickly got Holly off of Niles who looked astonished, impressed, and annoyed all at the same time.

"Noted." He grumbled and walked toward the bathroom.

Holly was panting, looking angrier than Monroe had ever seen her before. It was very tense in the house and Monroe could sense the woge that was going around. Some of his cousins were conflicted on whose side to take. Uncle Emerson went so far as to get into Holly's face and growl. Because she wasn't an alpha, she actually shrunk back. Monroe quickly jumped in, protecting Holly.

"I think you all need to leave." Monroe growled. He looked around at his cousins, "NOW! Get out!"

Emerson, Carla, and Niles were the first to get their coats. Carla actually spat at Rosalee, "You sicken me." She glared at Monroe and Holly, "Blutbaden have no business associating with rats and vermin." Then they stormed out. His cousins left as well, but at least had the gall to say goodbye and hug Holly.

Aunt Sophia came up to Monroe and hugged him, "Holly is beautiful, you keep protecting your young, nephew." She smiled. Monroe hugged her back, she was his favorite aunt, for reasons that were too many to count. Before she left, she went over to Roddy and shook his hand, "It was wonderful to hear some talent. That's more than I can say for that lot who just left." She huffed. Roddy grinned and shook her hand. She hugged Holly then left, smiling at Rosalee on her way out.

His brothers didn't want to leave just yet, but Monroe was getting angry and they both decided it was for the best if they head home. Alan quickly ushered his family out, quickly saying his goodbyes. Evan, however, stayed behind to talk to Monroe before he left.

"Bro, I'm sorry things got out of hand."

"It's okay, Evan, at least Holly got to meet all of you and Sophia."

Evan smiled.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Monroe asked.

"We're keeping it quiet, but Jackie's convinced it's a girl." Evan winked. He wouldn't admit it, but Evan really wanted another girl in the family.

They hugged quickly, then Evan and his family left.

Monroe's parents stayed behind to help clean up. His mother looked devastated but Sam kept giving Monroe and Holly the thumbs up behind her back, grinning.

Ellie and Rosalee were talking and doing dishes. Laughing like a couple of ladies gossiping. Monroe was glad his mother liked Rosalee. At least it would give her peace of mind from now on. When his parents were getting ready to leave, Monroe quickly went up to his mother, "Did you two want to stay another day? Maybe take Holly out tomorrow, just you three?"

Ellie beamed at him, "Oh Ed, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, Mom, you're her grandmother, and she needs better women in her life."

Ellie looked ready to cry and Monroe rolled his eyes, "Mom, you have 4 grandkids, it's not that emotional."

She whacked him in the chest, "Oh stop it!"

Sam came over and Ellie told him what Monroe had said. He was thrilled, "Thanks, son, your mother and I would love that."

"I am sorry this party didn't go the way we would have liked it to. If she'd met Nadler or George, it would have been so much nicer." Ellie said.

Monroe smiled, "I think the party was nice, but a little too sudden and scary for her. But she did get to meet you two and Sophia. And she loved Evan and Alan's family."

"Of course she did, they're my sons too!" Ellie said, full of pride.

Monroe chuckled, "I'll call you two tomorrow. I'm taking Rosalee out for a dinner date, we didn't exactly get a second date this week." He admitted.

His father looked proud and his mother glowed with excitement, "she is a lovely woman, Ed. You know apothecaries are so hard to come by these days. I'm glad you met an educated woman." She nodded.

"We'll take care of Holly." Sam said, smiling.

"Thanks, you all have fun tomorrow." Monroe said, happy his parents were coming around.

Just then, his dad stiffened and his eyes went red.

Monroe heard a knock on the door. He sniffed and felt the ground leave his feet.

Nick was outside the door.

….

Haha! Couldn't resist making you guys gasp at the end there!


	8. Chapter 8

Monroe was panicking. His dad was tense and his mother ran to grab Holly. Monroe quietly went to answer the door as calmly as possible.

"Hey Monroe, I noticed your family left, so I…." Nick came in and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared into the eyes of what looked to be an older version of Monroe. The man's eyes were red and he was morphing. Nick quickly looked over and noticed an older woman shove Holly behind her back and morph as well. Roddy and Rosalee had no clue how to react.

"Not all of them left…did they?" Nick said quietly as Monroe came up behind him, looking grim.

"Good timing, buddy. You are very skilled at that." Monroe groaned, "Mom, Dad, I know what you're thinking-"

"Buddy? What the hell, son!" his dad roared. Monroe felt terrible.

"Ed, what is going on?" Ellie asked, looking very angrily from Monroe to Nick.

"Please listen," Monroe said, "I promise I'll explain."

"Then explain away and make it quick." Sam said, angrily, changing back into his human form.

Monroe sighed, "Mom, Dad, this is Detective Nick Burkhardt."

"Detective?" His mother gasped, "You mean he's a Grimm and a police officer?"

"What I want to know is what you're even doing associating with him." His dad grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Nick started, but Monroe stopped him.

"I've been helping Nick."

"What?" his parents gasped.

"Oh Ed, where did we go wrong?" his mother cried.

"Jesus, son, I thought the diet was plenty of Wieder lifestyle you needed, but now you go and have pow-wows with a Grimm?" his dad growled.

"I'm happy to help him. He's not just a Grimm and a cop, he's my friend." Monroe said, quickly and loudly, "Because of Nick, a lot of Wesen are getting help in Portland. And I have Nick to thank for helping me get custody of Holly."

"He's good! Really!" Holly chipped in, "Nick helped my dad save me in the woods and even helped when my mother tried to kill me."

"Yeah, and Nick helped me out when I was in a tough spot…twice." Roddy quickly added.

"Nick also helped find the men who killed my brother." Rosalee said.

"Look, bottom line is, Nick has saved my life a million times and I'm happy to help the guy out whenever." Monroe said. His parents were starting to calm down, but still looked wary, "Mom, Dad, you would do the same for someone who stuck his neck out for you. You taught me to stick by my pack. Nick is part of that pack."

Nick was touched, but only for a minute because both the Blutbaden were still looking at him angrily.

Sam walked up to Nick, staring right into his eyes. Nick did not back down, it wasn't exactly in his nature. Sam nodded, "You saved Ed and Holly?"

Nick nodded, "they can pretty much hold their own, but when they were in a fix, I helped them out." Nick admitted.

"You helped Roddy and Rosalee?"

Nick nodded again, "It's my job."

"So are we supposed to make a friendship circle and declare peace for the love of humanity?"

Nick laughed in surprise, "What?"

Sam glared at him, it was obviously not a joke.

"Honestly…" Nick started, "I'm no Avenger, but I prefer that justice be done for everyone. Man and Wesen alike."

Sam continued to glare at him, still not amused.

Nick sighed, "I'm not asking to be anyone's friend. I even offered to end my friendship with Monroe when his life was threatened."

"His life was threatened because of you?" Sam growled.

Nick wanted to punch himself for digging the hole deeper.

"It's not Nick's fault. I made the choice to help him." Monroe said, "If Holly gets a chance to be happy in a world where Wesen are treated equally, then I'm happy to help a Grimm who feels the same way."

"Ed, you know how dangerous it is to be associated with a Grimm" Ellie said, still standing in front of Roddy and Holly to protect them.

"Was it Reapers who threatened you?" Sam asked.

Monroe nodded, "Screw them. Bunch of cowards jumped me when I wasn't looking."

"Look, I'm not asking for trouble by letting Monroe help me." Nick explained.

Monroe continued to vouch for him, "Dad, I'm not ashamed and I'm not running away or hiding just because a couple of Reapers punch me. Holly deserves a dad who won't back down."

"She deserves a safe place." Ellie said.

"No!" Holly yelled, "I deserve my dad! And I love Nick just as much!"

Nick smiled at her. He'd never heard her say that before and he felt great hearing it from her.

"Please Grandma." Holly implored, "You love Roddy and Rosalee don't you? Well, Nick is our friend too."

Ellie looked at her forlornly, then at Sam. Sam shook his head and sighed, "At least you're not related to Kessler." He said.

"Uhh…" Nick began, "About that…"

Sam growled and had him up against the wall.

"DAD!" Monroe yelled jumping to Nick's defense.

"You're a Kessler?" Sam yelled, choking Nick, "Do you know what your damn relatives did to my grandmother and my father?"

"Dad, he knows, okay, water under the bridge." Monroe said, anxiously, trying to get his dad off of Nick. Ellie and the others joined Monroe in helping to get Sam off of Nick.

"Samuel! Stop it right now! I'm not losing you to a Grimm!" Ellie cried.

Sam backed down.

"Dad, admit it, Nana baked a bunch of children for Shepherd's Pie. And Grandpa Lars wasn't any better." Monroe said, helping Nick up.

"Son, they were still family."

"Yeah, family who murdered a bunch of people and showed no remorse. I'm not saying I'm any better than them, but at least I changed my ways." Monroe said.

"Samuel, you said so yourself your father got what he deserved. He made the choice to kill all those people for fun. And it left you and your family broken and penniless because of his mistake." Ellie said.

Sam felt the tears well up in his eyes remembering his drunk father who never had a care in the world, sometimes beating up him and his siblings for sport. He shook his head angrily. Since when did he actually back up his father? And his grandmother? She was an old hag. Sam never understood why he cared so much about a Grimm putting a stop to his family's antics, but at least he raised his kids to understand right and wrong. Question was; was Monroe helping a Grimm the right or wrong thing to do?

Sam sat down and rubbed his face. Ellie comforted him, while Monroe and Rosalee helped Nick to the chair.

"I'm willing to put this whole thing behind me if you tell me one thing." Sam said to Nick, who was regaining his breath.

"Do you promise to keep my son and granddaughter safe at all cost, even to your own life?"

Everyone held their breath.

Nick nodded confidently, "Always."

Sam chuckled, "Welcome to the pack, Grimm."

…

Arthur had never seen anything quite like it. He was amazed at how much damage one little sixteen-year-old girl could do. She was a tiny thing, yet very pretty. He noted how beautiful in appearance she became when she began to speak. He figured if one wasn't looking hard enough who wasn't under her spell, they could figure it out that she was definitely not human. But the way she seemed to control the men who fell to their knees in adoration sparked something in Arthur. This girl might come in handy. Whatever questions she asked the men, they answered in response. Perhaps she could entice the Grimm once he was finished with that Blutbad bastard and his little brat.

…

"So you wanna tell me what you're really doing here?" Monroe asked Nick. His parents were finally settled down.

"It's the case." Nick said, suddenly remembering, "I know what kind of Wesen is killing all those men."

"Really? What?" Monroe asked, sitting down.

"A Siren." Nick said.

"What? Aren't those Greek mythological creatures or something?" Monroe asked. He'd never heard of them before.

"Actually, son, no, they are real." Ellie chipped in, "I had a friend in college who was a Siren. She was doing so well for a long time not using her…gifts. But unfortunately, she suffered for far too long and became desperate. At that point no one could help her." She said sadly.

"They don't woge like other Wesen do," Nick added, "They become prettier and stronger by the minute once the spell is cast."

Monroe nodded, "So how does she kill the men? And does she even mean to?"

Nick shook his head, "Fact is, they kill themselves. They risk exposure and lack of food and sleep, but because the spell is so strong, they just die quickly. It's almost like a curse."

Ellie nodded, "It is a curse. These women are never happy, and they secrete this…pheromone or something that kills the men quicker and makes the Siren stronger. I noticed Barbara use it one time on a fraternity boy in school." She shook her head as she remembered, "It was terrible. There was no stopping it, and I tried everything, but I had no choice but to kill her. Unfortunately the damage was done to the boy and I couldn't save him."

"So how do you stop her?" Monroe asked.

Nick shrugged, "You just have to make sure you can't hear her. But other than that, I'm guessing they can be easy to stop. These are pretty young women who do this."

"It's never easy. You can't just tell them to stop. It's like something tells them to keep killing." Ellie said forlornly, looking at Nick with pity, "You have to kill them."

"They have a choice though, they can stop." Nick argued. He didn't like the idea of killing a poor girl who just had the misfortune of being the seventh generation of Siren.

Ellie shook her head, "No dear. They can't."

Monroe sighed, "It's tragic, but sometimes necessary with the job, man. I don't envy you."

Rosalee chipped in, "Actually, there may be another way to stop it. What if you took out her voice?"

…

Arthur pulled up in his rental car and had the little slut get in the car. He wore ear plugs, but could read her lips well enough to know she was charging him by the hour. He took her to a secluded hotel room. Once there, he threw her to the ground. She shrieked but he silenced her with a blow to the head. When she looked up he was holding his scythe.

"Please." She began.

Arthur merely smiled at her and she looked petrified when she figured out her voice wouldn't work on him.

"I'll make you a deal." He told her, backing her against the wall, "you do something for me and I won't kill you right here and now."

"What do you want?" she asked. He could read her lips and understood what she was asking.

"You're going to do what you do best temptress." He sneered, "You're going to seduce a man for me."

She looked down, "Please, don't make me. I don't want to hurt anybody." She cried.

He tapped the scythe next to her ear, threateningly, "You'll do as your told."

She tried putting on a brave face, "I'll go to the police! I'll confess and you'll never be able to find me."

He stepped closer to her, "Callie Simon. I know you and your family so well. What would they think if they could see their little slut whoring on the street to make extra money for her sick sister? Would they be ashamed to see the awful things their precious little girl has done?"

Callie's eyes widened and she cried, "Please, don't hurt my family!"

"I won't. I won't even hurt you. But you have to do this one thing for me." He told her with a chilling voice.

She shivered and looked up and nodded, "Tell me what to do."

…..

Okay, I know you guys have been waiting oh so patiently so I'll continue this soon. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Nick and Roddy were at Rosalee's shop helping her find what she needed.

"You know, the Siren thing makes me think of myself a little. I can control rats with my violin. In a way, this girl reminds me of a Reinegan." Roddy said to Nick as they searched for an herb Rosalee needed.

Nick nodded, "It is pretty crazy how some Wesen can be connected and similar in strange ways."

"People are too, I guess." Roddy shrugged. Nick had to agree with him. He'd seen some strange people who weren't Wesen.

"Got it!" Roddy yelled as he and Nick ran to Rosalee who was concocting a brew that would diminish a Siren's voice.

"Will this actually work?" Nick asked her. Rosalee nodded.

"What about her pheromones?" Nick couldn't help but ask, "Couldn't she still secrete the stuff."

"What I know about Sirens is that they need their voice to even begin the spell. Their voice is the worm at the end of the hook. The fishing line is the pheromone." Rosalee explained.

Roddy nodded, "You have to be able to deliver that first key note to cast your spell. If you can't even do that, no one's hooked."

Rosalee smiled at him, "You'd be a good apothecary."

Roddy shrugged, "I think I'll stick to what I know."

Rosalee put the finished brew into a very small dart and gave it to Nick, "If you have a crossbow, this will help. You have to aim it just right at her larynx. They have a very strong vocal cord so be careful."

Nick took the dart, thanking Rosalee and left the shop. Rosalee looked at Roddy and smiled, "So, we survived the wolf den."

He nodded laughing, "Man, I really thought that one jerk was gonna get slashed by Hols."

Rosalee couldn't help but laugh, "I thought he was gonna wet his pants."

"They are nice people, at least the nice ones were." Roddy admitted, smiling.

Rosalee nodded, "You made a good impression Roddy."

"Just a violin." He said, shyly.

Rosalee shook her head, "No, the way you are with Holly is what impressed them. You didn't have to go today, but you did. That takes guts."

"You came too."

She smiled, "Not much fazes me."

"And I'm sure you and Mr. Monroe have a 'thing' going on." Roddy joked. She giggled, "You got me."

"Think this will work." Roddy asked, helping her clean up.

"It should, let's just hope he finds who he's looking for and that no one else gets hurt." Rosalee said.

"I'm gonna head out. You need anything before I go?" Roddy asked, getting his coat.

"No, I'm fine, you go ahead. Bye Roddy!" she said.

About ten minutes after Roddy left, Rosalee was thinking about Monroe and how amazing he and his family were. His parents reminded her of the way her parents were. How understanding and willing to fight for their family and support other Wesen. Although she used to hate them invading her life and going on secret missions, she missed them. She just wished they could see her now and how much she was becoming the Fuchsbau they wanted her to be.

She was so distracted in her own memories; she didn't hear the bell ring. Someone coughed behind her.

"Sorry." She said, turning around, "Can I help y-"

She froze in terror.

"Hi Rosalee. Long time no see." Jason grinned.

….

Monroe's parents went back to the hotel, promising to pick up Holly for a fun day tomorrow. Monroe was so relieved that the day was over, he practically slumped onto the couch after he and Holly cleaned up. Holly sat next to him and curled up.

"Dad?" she asked, quietly.

"Hmm." He murmured, his eyes closed.

"I want to talk." She said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "You want to what?" he asked.

"Talk." She said again, "About me."

Monroe sat up and turned to face her, "You want to talk about what happened, you mean?"

Holly nodded, "When Addison took me…and mom hurting me."

"What brought this on?" he asked her. Granted, he was happy she was talking to him, but it caught him off guard a little.

She averted her eyes, "I just…want to talk to you."

Monroe nodded, "I'm listening, Hols. Take your time."

Holly took a breath and began. Once she started, she didn't' stop until two hours later. She cried as she spoke. But as she did, she felt a release. Her dad never took his eyes off of her, he didn't say a word, he even cried with her.

When she was done, she suddenly felt back in the moment. She looked at her dad's face. He was crying, just like her, but smiling. She couldn't help but smile back and they both hugged each other.

When they drew apart, Monroe asked her, "Did something happen that made you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to my dad."

Monroe suddenly felt a weight lifted. He knew that even though Holly was growing up, she would always come to him when she needed him. He would always be her dad.

He nodded at her, "You can talk to me anytime, I'm always right here." He said, hugging her again.

"I know." She said.

"Well…Isn't this touching." An eerie voice said behind them.

They both turned, morphing. But before either could react, they were hit with some kind of dart that knocked them out. Monroe reached for Holly, who lost consciousness before he did. He tried resisting the drug, but his eyes blackened as he looked up and saw a black robed creature come towards them.

….

Rosalee felt nothing but pain as Jason laid blow after blow, yelling at her, calling her names. It was just like old times, she thought grimly. By the time he was finished, she was certain he'd broken a couple of her ribs. She groaned on the floor, spitting up blood.

"God, you always were disgusting." He sneered, "And weak too."

Rosalee said nothing. She always imagined she'd be ready for him when he came around. The one time she was ill prepared and he shows up. He was right. She was weak.

He paced around. She was attempting to get up, but he kicked her straight back down.

"Always easy to kick when you're down too, eh Rose?"

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"What do I want?" he got down on her level, "First, I want to find your pathetic brother and end him for nearly sending me to jail."

"Freddy's dead you moron!" she spat.

He slapped her, morphing, "Really? How nice, I'll have to thank the clowns that did it, though they let him off easy I'm sure."

Rosalee started crying angry tears. Jason had always taken away her bravery. All her tough talk and changed healthy ways were nothing around Jason. The things he said and did to her she never forgot and never told anyone. He always made her the most vulnerable woman out there.

"Well, since your brother's taken care of, we can get down to business." He said.

"Just kill me then. That's what you want, isn't it?" she yelled.

"No. I prefer you alive to enjoy what you're about to see." He sneered, "Let's get you over to your new boyfriends. You aren't gonna wanna miss the fun things we plan to do to him and his little brat."

Rosalee screamed as he dragged her outside. He quickly slapped her, knocking her out this time.

When he threw her in the backseat, he suddenly morphed. He caught a whiff of something. He looked over and just saw a rat. He shrugged, ignoring it.

What he shouldn't have ignored was Roddy.

…

Monroe groaned as he woke up. His vision was blurry at first but as his eyes adjusted he realized he was chained to a chair in his kitchen. His head was spinning from the drug. He wondered what it could have been. But what concerned him more was how that person got into his house without getting sensed. Monroe felt a stinging feeling in his shoulder. That must have been how the poison got into him. He shifted but couldn't seem to get out of the bonds. It was some very tough chain. He growled, trying harder.

"No use, Blutbad." A voice said behind him. He looked over and saw a man in a black robe sitting on his counter.

"Who the hell are you? Where's my daughter?" Monroe yelled.

"Relax, she's fine for now." The man said, smiling. Monroe's eyes shifted.

"Wolfsbane, in case you were wondering." The man said, sounding bored. Monroe continued to glare at him.

"I'm a distant relation to a man you imprisoned a while back. I'm also your worst nightmare right now." The man said.

"Give me a name and maybe I'll go easy on you." Monroe growled.

The man laughed, "Shultz. But I'm also something else." He shifted and Monroe felt a knot in his stomach, "Reapers." He whispered.

Shultz laughed, "You catch on quick. I can see why the Grimm comes to you so much."

They heard a muffled cry in the other room.

"Ahh, someone's finally awake. And just in time to start the show." Shultz said as he went to the other room.

"No!" Monroe yelled, struggling against the chains, "Leave her alone!"

Shultz dragged Holly in, who was also bound heavily to a chair. She was starting to wake up. She saw Monroe, who was looking panicked. She panted and struggled.

"Holly, take it easy!" Monroe said, trying to sound calm, "It'll be okay."

She stared at him, fear in her eyes. Monroe was desperately trying to think of a way to get Holly out.

"Good, now all we need are for the last guests to arrive, then we are all set to go." Shultz said, lazily. He sat on the counter, he was admiring all the clocks.

Holly and Monroe continued to stare at each other. Monroe was trying to calm Holly down with his eyes. But she was beginning to feel claustrophobic and have shooting memories of what her mother did to her. She panted heavily.

"Holly." Monroe said gently, "Listen to me…breathe. Like this." He showed her how to breath using his yoga methods. She copied him shakily.

"You two are pathetic." Shultz mumbled, rolling his eyes, "I've never seen such pansy Blutbaden."

Holly glared at him.

"Do what you want to me, you let her go now!" Monroe yelled at him.

Shultz continued to admire the clocks, "This is quite the craftsmanship. You could have made a much better Eisbeiber."

Monroe knew it was a lost cause at this point. There was no negotiating with Reapers. He could only pray luck was on their side and that he would get the brunt of the Reaper, not Holly.

They heard a door open and someone come in.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Shultz said.

The man came in carrying someone over his shoulder. Monroe's stomach dropped. It was Rosalee. Only she looked terrible. She was bleeding and growing fresh bruises all over. He glared at the man and realized it was the Aufbehen-Freuden. Monroe remembered his name being Schnell. Now he was really panicking. Holly was terrified.

"You look like you had some fun before business." Shultz said, annoyed.

The other man dropped Rosalee in another chair and tied her up. She was unconscious, but waking up.

"It was pretty easy. She always was." Schnell sneered.

Monroe wanted to throttle him, "Let them go. Deal with me all you want."

They both ignored him and began arguing in German. Monroe could have translated but focused on Rosalee who was waking up. Her light blue t-shirt that she'd worn today had bloodstains on it. She was having trouble breathing. Not to mention all the bruises just covering her exposed body was enough to make Monroe sick.

Holly whimpered, "Rosalee…"

"She'll be okay." Monroe said, more for himself than Holly.

"Dad…I'm really scared." She whispered, crying.

"I know, but I'm not gonna let them hurt you." He promised, hoping to God he could keep it.

"Monroe? Holly?" Rosalee groaned, finally able to see.

"Rosalee! Are you okay?" Monroe asked her.

She groaned and winced in pain, nodding, "I'll be fine."

"What did he do to you?" Monroe asked her, concerned, wishing he could hold her and Holly right now.

Rosalee looked sadly at him, "He broke me. Like he always does."

"You know him?" Monroe asked, dumbstruck.

"Is he your dangerous ex-boyfriend?" Holly asked.

Monroe looked back and forth between the two. Then he remembered the photograph of Rosalee.

She nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, I should have told you Monroe." She said, tearing up, "I shouldn't have brought this to you and Holly."

"Rosalee, I think there's something more going on here." Monroe said, "The other guy is a Reaper."

Rosalee looked up, fearful, "Oh God!"

"Well, at least she can talk." Shultz said, angrily glaring at Jason. Jason just smirked at Rosalee who wanted to vomit.

"I suppose you are all wondering what you're doing here." Shultz began.

"Please, do tell, and make it nice and long and boring." Monroe spat. Shultz glared at him, shifting. Jason lunged at Monroe and punched him.

"DAD!" Holly cried.

"Shut up or you're next." Jason growled at her.

"Jason please, leave them alone." Rosalee pleaded.

"Will you all just shut up!" Shultz yelled, "God, all this drama is making me sick."

"Continue cousin." Jason said, backing up. Monroe was now sporting a bloody nose.

"You are all here because we want something that you all have information on." Shultz continued, "You are all going to tell me everything about this Grimm, Nick Burkhardt."

Monroe groaned, "He's an ass, you can have him."

"What?" Rosalee and Holly yelled.

Monroe rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I only help the guy out because he's incompetent and I pity him."

Rosalee looked stunned and Holly looked a little hurt.

Shultz and Jason looked intrigued, "You have a funny way of showing your disdain for the Grimm. From all we gathered, you two seem very close." Shultz said suspiciously.

"Yeah well, it's called fattening a guy up before you eat him." Monroe said.

Rosalee and Holly continued to stare at him.

"Rosalee, you seem to like this Grimm." Jason said, coming towards her, she flinched as he raised his hands. Monroe's eyes flashed.

"She only helps him because she's indebted to him." Monroe said, "She just didn't think we were telling anyone about our plan."

Rosalee still looked confused but Monroe nodded to her. She suddenly caught on, "I hate him. He practically makes me work for him, like a slave. Promising not to kill me if I help him out."

Holly stared at them both, confused. Monroe gave her a look and she finally understood.

"My dad's trying to find a way to end him." She put in.

Jason and Shultz looked confused, "You mean you've been helping him so you can destroy him later?" Shultz asked them.

"Duh!" Monroe said, "Seriously, why would a Blutbad want to help a Grimm?"

Rosalee scoffed, "The better the acting, the closer you get, the easier and better it is when they fall."

Shultz nodded, "You two would make good Reapers if you succeeded."

"No kidding." Monroe huffed.

"There's just one problem with your plan." Shultz said.

"What?" Rosalee asked.

Shultz took out a knife, "its complete bullshit."

He went over to Holly and pushed her head forward. He pointed the knife into the back of her neck. She panted heavily, struggling.

"Leave her alone!" Monroe yelled.

"Please, let her go!" Rosalee pleaded.

"Dad…" Holly cried, trying to look up to see her dad.

He dug the knife in slowly making a cut along her neck. She screamed in pain and Monroe was struggling to get out.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything you want to know!" Monroe yelled.

Shultz let Holly go and came over to him, "No more lies, Blutbad. The next little fib you tell will be another tick mark on your daughter's body."

Monroe breathed heavily, staring at Holly who was crying, staring at him helplessly. He nodded to Shultz.

…..

Roddy had tried calling Nick five times. He was getting scared. He was outside Monroe's house and he could see everything that was going on. He felt useless but knew he couldn't just barge in there with a Reaper and an Aufbehen-Freuden running loose. He needed a plan. Something, anything.

He felt a hand on his back. He turned, ready to fight. He was surprised when he saw a girl, who looked to be only eleven years old standing there. She was…beautiful, for a young girl. She was pale and blonde with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. There didn't seem to be a flaw on her. The only thing that stuck out oddly, was the look of fear in her eyes. She held up a piece of paper. He read it: _Please help me! I can't talk, someone could get hurt._

He looked her in the eyes and it hit him. This was the Siren. He was ready to bolt, but then realized, if she wanted to hurt him, she would have by now. Her note indicated she knew what she was capable of. He nodded to her. She smiled and showed him another card that read: _Nick Burkhardt?_

Roddy nodded, "I know him, I'm trying to call him. But my girlfriend and her dad and friend are inside."

She nodded and wrote something down: _I know. He's in trouble too. _

Roddy looked up shocked. Then he realized he may have to do this on his own. He thought for a minute then looked at her, "Do you think you can help me?"

She shrugged and mouthed, "Maybe, I'll try."

"Can you sing?" Roddy asked.

She nodded, confused.

"Are you scared of rats?" he asked her morphing. She jumped a little, but shook her head, bravely.

"Good." Roddy said, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

…

Holly screamed as Shultz cut her along her shoulder.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Monroe yelled, angrily.

Shultz let up on Holly, "You're telling me what I already know." He snapped.

"What do you want to know? Be specific!" Monroe practically cried.

"I want to know weaknesses." He clarified.

"He doesn't have any." Monroe said, shaking his head. Shultz made a beeline for Holly's leg.

"He doesn't have any physical weaknesses." Rosalee clarified quickly.

Shultz stopped what he was doing, "You're saying he has fears? Emotional weaknesses?"

Rosalee nodded, "Don't we all." She grumbled.

Shultz crossed his arm. Jason went up behind her chair, playing with her hair. She groaned as he touched her.

"Tell me…what are his fears?" Shultz asked.

"Rats." Monroe said suddenly.

"The Grimm is afraid of rats?" Jason asked, suddenly confused.

Holly looked up and her face brightened, "No, but you're about to be."

Shultz and Jason turned around as a swarm of rats came into Monroe's kitchen. They crawled all over Shultz and Jason, who fought them off. Monroe struggled against the bonds trying to break free. Suddenly, a young girl came in and undid his chains with a bolt cutter. Monroe had never seen her before. She motioned for him to cover his ears. Monroe did as he was told, though he was confused. He saw her open her mouth. Both Shultz and Jason stopped fighting and sank to the ground. Monroe realized that this was the Siren. She stopped singing and then helped Monroe break Rosalee and Holly free. Shultz and Jason were lying helplessly on the ground getting devoured by rats. Monroe led them all out of the kitchen.

Roddy was outside playing the violin. He stopped playing when he saw them. Holly ran up to him and hugged him. He embraced her and then took out his earplugs.

"You okay?" he asked her, looking her up and down. She nodded, "I've never been happier to see rats in my life."

He laughed.

Monroe was helping Rosalee sit on the grass.

"I'm fine, go to Holly." She said.

"Holly's with Roddy for the moment, you need someone." He said.

Holly and Roddy both came over. She smiled at them all, then felt herself slipping. Monroe caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Dad, will she be okay?" Holly cried.

Monroe got out his phone to call Nick, "Yes, she will. I'm not letting anything else happen to my girls." He said, confidently.

Nick still didn't answer. Something wasn't right.

He quickly called 911 then looked up as the girl came over, looking very upset.

"Thank you for helping us." Monroe said. He couldn't believe a child had saved his life.

The girl looked forlornly at him, then showed him a pad of paper. Monroe took it and read: _My name is Lorraine. My sister has been killing people. She needs help. She's going after Burkhardt._

Monroe looked up at her. She looked ashamed.

"Where is she?" he asked her. She took the piece of paper and wrote feverishly: _I can show you the way._

…_.._

The ending is on its way. I can guarantee it will be done on my birthday as a treat for you all. So on Tuesday, May 29th you can expect the ending and a surprise just for you!


	10. Chapter 10

As a birthday treat, like I promised, here is the end and a lovely little surprise! Enjoy!

* * *

Holly fought her dad, but he finally convinced her to go to the hospital with Rosalee.

"Holly, if there are more of them, you need to protect her." He said.

Finally Holly nodded and got into the ambulance. The guys tried to get Monroe to go as well, due to his bloody nose, but he shrugged them off, shepherding Roddy and Lorraine into his car. Once there, he called his parents.

"Son? This is awful early." His dad groaned waking up, "I know I said we'd have Holly all day, but this is kind of-"

"Dad, I need you and mom to go to the hospital. Holly is there with Rosalee."

"What?" Sam shot up out of bed, "What happened?"

Monroe quickly told his dad what had happened and where he was headed.

"Ed, you need help where you're going." Sam insisted.

"Dad, please, just get to the hospital." Monroe quickly put his phone away and started his car.

After he had driven off, a couple of EMT's came outside.

"Man, it's practically a blood bath in there." One commented, getting a body bag from the other vehicle.

"Didn't the owner say there were two guys?" another one asked.

"That's what I thought, but maybe he got it mixed up, he looked kinda banged up." One said. Homicide finally showed up so they began their investigation.

…

Nick could not find his phone. It was driving him crazy. He tried retracing his steps in his house. He never lost his phone, ever. That thing was practically a life line to the real world. He groaned in frustration digging all through the house.

He finally decided to check his car, though he was certain he'd brought it inside. As he was digging in his car, he noticed something on the floorboards. He picked it up and looked at it. He froze in terror. It was a hyacinth. Before he could react, he felt a blow to the back of his head.

…..

Lorraine pointed to where Monroe needed to go. He had to get used to her tapping his shoulder and pointing, rather than talking. He had to admit she was a very smart girl for being so young. He wondered if her parents even knew where she was.

He pulled up to an abandoned warehouse by a river.

"What a lovely spot for a murder." Roddy muttered. Monroe shared his sentiments. They all got out. Lorraine took his hand and led them to a door on the side of the building. She put her finger to her lips, instructing them to be quiet. Then she reached into her pocket and got out earplugs giving one to each of them.

"Stay close." Monroe whispered to Roddy as they put in the ear plugs. Roddy nodded and followed Monroe.

There was a light on in some dark room. Monroe noticed a couple of mattresses with spotty blankets with stuffed animals and magazines on the floor. He looked at the girl who creeping to make sure no one was around. She led them into the room and closed the door.

"Do you live here?" Monroe asked her. He could hear his muffled voice and it felt weird with earplugs in.

The girl nodded sadly. She took out the sheet of paper writing on it then showed it to them: _My sister and I live here. We are orphans, but she has a cover story so no one knows who we are or where we are._

Roddy looked closely at her, "You're only eleven."

She shook her head and wrote something and showed it to them_: I'm only eight years old. But everyone thinks I'm older because of what I am. _

Monroe nodded. It made sense. He was sure her sister was just as young. He felt terrible both girls were cursed with something so horrendous that caused them to live like this.

"What does your sister do?" he asked her.

She wrote slowly this time, looking nervous: _she lets men sleep with her. _

Monroe nodded; he didn't need any more of an explanation. But then he wondered if those men ever turned on her. Before he could ask, she looked fearful then put her fingers to her lips, and hid them in a closet.

Monroe and Roddy peeked through the crack. They saw another beautiful girl come into the room, dragging someone. Monroe looked closer and saw that it was Nick.

Man his whole team was on a roll tonight.

He wished he could take out his earplugs and hear what they were saying, when the girl suddenly turned around and ran out of the room. Lorraine came to the closet and let them out. She had a piece of paper and wrote so feverishly that Monroe almost had trouble making it out: _She heard something, get him out now! Hurry. _

Monroe picked up Nick and something fell out. It was a small crossbow with the dart in it. Roddy picked it up and pointed to the girl. Monroe nodded. It must be the tool to knock out the Siren's voice.

The girl pushed them out of the room but they all froze. Monroe stared in horror as his dad stood there, his hand clamped on the other girl's mouth.

"Hey son told ya you could use a hand." Sam grinned. The girl was struggling but was obviously no match for a Blutbad.

Lorraine opened her mouth but Roddy silenced her quickly. Monroe dropped Nick, taking out his earplugs and went to help his dad.

"That Grimm really does need your help. Jesus." Sam groaned as he and Monroe quickly put something in the girl's mouth.

"Dad! How did you know to keep her quiet?"

"Son, do I look like I was born yesterday? I heard all that talk about a Siren this evening." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where's mom?" Monroe asked, suddenly, worried she'd be swinging from a rope on the ceiling any minute.

"She's at the hospital. She made me come." Sam laughed, "Good thing too. Had no clue there were two Sirens."

Lorraine came out with a piece of paper that she had written on in large letters: _ PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! _

Monroe calmed her down, "It's okay Lorraine, we won't hurt either of you. We just want to talk." He said.

Nick moaned and suddenly woke up. Monroe leaned over him, "Dude? You okay?" he asked.

"Monroe?" Nick asked, looking around and rubbing his head, "You look like hell."

"Likewise buddy. Come on." He helped Nick up. Nick looked around and saw Sam holding a girl's mouth, then he saw another little girl writing on some paper.

Roddy quickly told Nick what had happened. Nick's eyes were wide when Roddy finished the tale.

"I didn't miss much, then." He grumbled. He was kind of annoyed some little girl got the drop on him.

The girl Sam was holding stopped struggling and started crying, trying to yell.

Lorraine wrote on another piece of paper: _She was only doing it to protect me, she didn't mean to kill all those people. _

They looked at the sister who cried nodding.

"If we let you go, you promise not to talk?" Sam asked her. She nodded feebly. Just to be safe, they all put earplugs in quickly. They were happy when she kept her mouth shut and went over to hug Lorraine. They couldn't hear her when she sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry Rainie, I tried."

"I know sissy." Lorraine said, sadly, "But those men are dead now, we can go away and be safe. Please Callie, I hate it here, let's go somewhere else."

Callie looked at her sister sadly and shook her head, "I've done some very bad things, I need to turn myself in. I'm not gonna let you starve and have us always on the run from danger. I'm not letting any more men put their hands on you." She cried. She stood up, taking the paper from Lorraine and wrote on it and showed it to them: _I killed those people. They tried to hurt my sister. I'm sorry I tried to kill you but that man threatened me. Lorraine is all I have and I was scared he would find out about her. I want to turn myself in. Please keep my sister safe._

Nick took the pad of paper and looked at both girls sadly. He had no clue how he could explain that some girl killed these guys in the weirdest way.

He looked at Monroe who looked back sadly. Lorraine was holding Callie's hand, crying. Sam and Roddy felt just as bad.

Nick got down on his knees and looked at Callie, "I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm not going to take you to jail. There's just no way to explain it anyhow."

Callie looked up stunned, then wrote on a piece of paper: _But I could kill again_

Nick nodded sadly, then looked at his dart, "Are you both willing to lose your voices and go to a school where you can learn sign language?"

Callie and Lorraine looked at one another, puzzled.

Callie quickly wrote: _We have no money for school. You can take Lorraine, but I shouldn't live after what I've done._

Nick shook his head, "I'll take care of it all. For both of you."

Callie cried, Lorraine looked so happy, she hugged Nick, happily.

"Sissy, we can go back to school! We don't have to worry no more!" Lorraine cried happily.

Callie wrote something on a piece of paper: _Where will we live? I'm only sixteen and they'll take her away from me._

Nick thought about it. He'd have to ask around but he was sure that once these girls were safe he could find someone to take them in until Callie was eighteen and able to get a place for herself and her sister.

"We'll figure something out. I'll make sure you two stay together." Nick said, smiling.

Callie smiled back. They all took out their earplugs and both Lorraine and Callie wrote something on a piece of paper: _Thank you! _

They all smiled.

"Softie." Monroe whispered to Nick as they walked out.

…

Ellie was pacing the halls outside of Rosalee's room. She looked awful and she felt terrible that this poor woman suffered at the hands of some monster. She held Holly who had just had her wounds cleaned up.

Rosalee finally opened her eyes and smiled slightly when she saw Holly and Ellie staring at her.

"Hey Holly." She groaned.

"Rosalee! You're okay!" Holly cried. She wished she could hug her but understood the feeling that a hug could probably do more damage than good right now.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you are too." Rosalee smiled, then frowned, "Where's Monroe? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he and Roddy went to go find the Siren. She has Nick." Holly explained.

Rosalee rolled her eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

Ellie held her hand gently, "Rosalee, you took quite a beating, but my Holly told me how brave you were."

Rosalee shook her head sadly, "I'm weak. Always have been. Whether it's drugs, alcohol, money, or even Jason. I'm just not meant to be strong." She turned her head away, tearing a little.

Ellie held her hand, "You tried to keep my Holly safe, sweetie. You are the bravest woman I've met. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

They suddenly heard the door close behind them. Holly turned and nearly screamed. Ellie shifted, shoving Holly behind her. Rosalee's eyes got wide.

Jason had a gun pointed at all of them. He looked crazed. He had rat bites all over him, but he was still alive and ready to kill, "None of you bitches move." He said in a deadly calm voice.

"Jason, please, just kill me." Rosalee pleaded, "Leave them alone. I know it's me you want."

"No!" Holly yelled, trying to break from Ellie, who was ready to pounce if this animal so much as came towards the two girls.

"You always were a softie. I guess that's the only reason I kept you around. You were just too easy to handle." Jason laughed.

Rosalee started to get up, painfully, "Take me with you, Jason and leave them here."

Jason liked the sound of that, "Get in the wheelchair. You two, go to the closet or I blow your brains out."

Ellie hesitated. Rosalee gave her a look. Ellie wanted to cry but knew if she didn't do as he said, there'd be no stopping a bullet from killing Holly. She had to protect her granddaughter first. Ellie shoved Holly behind her, never taking her eyes off of Jason and both got into the closet. He shoved something in front of the door.

"If either of you make a peep for 20 minutes, I'm killing Rosalee on the spot. Got it?" he snarled through the door. Ellie held Holly, who was crying silently.

Ellie listened intently.

"Your place or mine sweetie?" he asked her.

Rosalee got into the chair, then glared at him, "Mine."

…

Monroe was panicking. Holly was clinging to him as Ellie described what had happened.

"Mom! Why didn't you stop him?" Monroe yelled.

"Ed, calm down," Sam said, "Your mother did everything she could to keep Holly safe."

Monroe nodded, but still felt angry inside. The wolf in him was coming out slowly.

"They're going back to her place, I believe." Ellie said

Nick nodded, "We can split up."

"I'm coming!" Holly said.

"Me too." Roddy interjected.

Callie and Lorraine nodded as well. Nick hated getting kids involved, but the more people helping the better.

"Okay." Nick said.

"No." Monroe said, angrily, "I'm not letting anything else happen to Holly tonight."

"Dad!"

"I said no." Monroe growled at her.

"I'm helping, and the more you argue with me the longer he has Rosalee, so what's it going to be?" Holly growled back.

They glared at one another for a minute, till Monroe shook his head and sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. But you're coming with me. You and I are going to her house."

Nick nodded, "The girls and I will check his hotel room, just to be safe."

"Sam and I will go to her shop." Ellie said, "Roddy can join us."

"Okay, whoever finds them, call me and we'll all get him then." Nick said. Everyone nodded and left.

….

Rosalee knew she hated her brother's house. One, it was empty and filled with memories of her brother. Two, it was so not her scene and she either wanted to redecorate like crazy or just plain move. And three, Jason was now in it with her. He had managed to once again tie her to a chair. She stayed as still as stone. She was anticipating a blow to her body, but he seemed more in the drinking and ranting mood. Good, maybe she could find a way out of this.

He found her bottle of liquor and downed it, pouring some of it on his wounds.

"You should try some Goldenseal." She muttered.

"Shut your mouth, bitch." He snarled, morphing.

Rosalee chuckled a little. For some odd reason, she was just feeling so…done with it all. She was tired of running and hiding. Tired of feeling weak. And she was tired of comparing guys like Monroe to Jason.

She saw the picture of Freddy on her fridge. She remembered what he'd told her the last time she saw him, before she left for Seattle.

_Rosie, promise me you'll stay clean. And promise me that the next guy you love treats you right. I know he's out there. Just be yourself, Rose. You're beautiful and smart and no one can take that from you. Stay strong, I know you are. Please remember that._

Tears came to her eyes. She thought about how weak she was and remembered the night she got up the courage to leave, felt the courage to get clean, and even the courage to trust a Grimm and a Blutbad. It was about time for her to stand up to this guy.

She turned to face him, he was still seething about his wounds.

"Guess that's irony for you." She grinned.

"What?" he snapped.

She laughed, "All those times you cut me, beat me, burned me, even bit me for the hell of it. I should have just bought a bunch of rats to back me up."

He stood up and leaned over her, "Laugh now, when I'm through with you, you'll be begging me like you always do."

"Do your worst." She growled.

He grinned.

….

Monroe peeked through the window. He'd already called Nick. Jason hadn't touched her yet, but was talking and drinking, so Monroe waited with Holly. He'd only react once he saw the bastard so much as touch her.

"Dad, shouldn't we go in and do something?" Holly whispered.

"Not yet." Monroe said, "We'll wait for now, but if he gets nasty, then we can woge."

She nodded, then gasped, "Dad, he's hitting her!"

That was all Monroe needed to hear. He morphed and ran to the door, kicking it down. Jason looked rather surprised to see him and Holly, but smiled, nonetheless.

"Your boyfriends here to save the day, Rosie Posie." He joked.

Rosalee was sporting a bloody lip, but had never felt so glad to see someone.

"I took you out once, I can do it again. You touch her again, jail's not where you're headed." Monroe threatened.

"Well, then, we'll just have to duke this out the old fashioned way." Jason sneered.

"Gladly." Monroe lunged forward. Jason morphed and both were fighting in the kitchen. Holly ran to Rosalee and cut her free. Rosalee grabbed her and limped with Holly outside.

They heard snarling and growling inside and Holly was ready to run in and fight with her father, but Rosalee held her back, "No, I'm not letting you get hurt either." She said.

She heard some cars coming. Nick ran out and heard the noise. He ran inside, Sam at his heels. Ellie and Roddy both ran to Rosalee and Holly.

Just then, it got deathly quiet. Everyone outside was waiting in anticipation. They heard footsteps.

The first to appear was Nick, who looked panicked. Sam came out dragging Monroe.

"DAD!" Holly cried. Monroe was laid gently on the ground. He had some nasty scratches all along his chest and he had a deep bruise forming on his temple. He was spitting up blood.

Holly cried, then morphed and growled at everyone for getting close to her dad.

Sam and Ellie morphed to calm her down. Nick got closer to Monroe, "Hang in there, buddy." He said. He dialed 911, and Rosalee ran inside.

"Rosalee!" Nick yelled, throwing his phone down to go inside. He didn't know if Schnell was really down yet.

Rosalee was in her kitchen grabbing some jars and a bowl with measuring tools. She had a determined look on her face.

Nick looked around then went to check the other room. Schnell was in a heap on the ground. Nick got closer and saw that his face looked like it had had a run in with a lawnmower. Nick grimaced. He didn't know why, but he was paranoid and checked Schnell's pulse. He was definitely dead.

He ran back outside to see Rosalee mixing some herbs. Ellie and Sam were putting pieces of ripped clothing over his scratches.

Rosalee finished and applied the salve to his chest. Monroe was still coughing up some blood. Rosalee instructed Roddy to run inside and grab a few more items. When he came back out, Rosalee quickly mixed it together and made Monroe drink it.

Nick noticed she was crying, but holding it together for Monroe's sake.

Monroe finally settled down and fell asleep. Rosalee breathed a sigh of relief, "He's okay. He's going to be fine." She smiled, crying.

Holly hugged her.

The ambulance arrived and Rosalee found herself on the gurney next to Monroe in the car. She looked over and saw he was looking at her smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" she asked him.

"Not until I say thank you." He said, sleepily.

"I think I should be thanking you." She said. He fell back asleep. Rosalee laid her head back and thought about how thankful she was for Monroe. In more ways than she could count.

….

"Well son, I'm not gonna lie, this was the worst family reunion we've ever been to, but it was also probably the most exciting." Sam joked, clapping Monroe on the shoulder. Monroe was still in the hospital, but was recovering so he would be able to head home that evening.

Ellie punched Sam in the shoulder, "Don't listen to your father. We're glad we were here to help."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Speak for yourself, woman."

She growled at him and he winked at Holly. Holly had refused to leave her dad's side all day. Sam and Ellie had managed to take her home to get some rest for a few hours, but she wouldn't rest well until her dad came home.

Monroe smiled at his family. He was thankful for his parents, no matter how feral they still were, "You guys gonna stay another day?" he asked.

"Only if you need us to." Sam said.

"We can help with Holly while you rest." Ellie added.

Monroe looked between the two, then realized, "You two never did get to take her out for a day."

They smiled, "We'll come back. Sooner than you think." Sam said.

"She needs her father right now." Ellie said. Holly smiled at them.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." Monroe said, "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Die probably." Sam joked, then shook Monroe's hand, "We'll call you later, son, get some rest."

Ellie kissed his forehead, "Get well soon, baby."

Both grandparents hugged and kissed Holly then left.

Holly sat next to her dad, telling her what Rosalee had done to save him. Monroe could remember snippets of what had happened, but was still fuzzy on details. He thought about how amazing Rosalee was. He looked at Holly and couldn't help but feel so proud to be her father.

"Kiddo, I think you and I are gonna be okay." He said, smiling.

She grinned, remembering that line, "I think so too."

Roddy and Nick came in with Rosalee in a wheelchair. After a nice chat, Roddy and Nick took Holly down for a bite to eat.

Rosalee and Monroe smiled at one another.

"I don't know how to thank you." Rosalee began.

"Makes two of us." Monroe said, then looked at her deeply, "He's gone now, you don't have to be afraid."

She nodded, "I know. I mean, I just thought of you and felt brave again. I guess you have that impact on me." She smiled.

They were silent for a minute.

"So…about that dinner…" Monroe began. Rosalee laughed, "Let's just have lunch at your place when we're sprung out of here."

Monroe laughed with her, "Deal."

She got closer to him and before either of them knew it, they were kissing each other. They didn't realize they were still kissing until they heard snickering behind them.

"Rosalee and Monroe, sitting in a tree!" Nick joked.

Monroe rolled his eyes.

Holly laughed with Nick and Roddy.

"Don't encourage my daughter." Monroe warned.

Nick laughed, "Hey, I'm practically her uncle, I can encourage her all I want."

"You'll regret saying that when I get a hold of your kids." Monroe threatened, laughing.

"Yeah right. Me with kids?" Nick scoffed.

Monroe raised his eyebrows.

End of Part III

* * *

Glad you are all enjoying my stories. It really makes my day to know you all have fun reading them. As a birthday treat, I'm giving you a special surprise, and here it is!

Part IV

Bite You

Nick was frazzled. He was so busy working on a case, he nearly forgot until Juliette sent him a reminder text. These days he was so busy running around he could barely think straight. Damn Monroe and his karma.

He drove around then parked his car and waited. He couldn't help but smile when Lorraine came running up to his car. She got in the backseat.

"HI NICK!" she signed happily.

Nick smiled, "Hey Rainie." He said, "Did you have a good day at school?"

She nodded and signed, "GOOD DAY, SPEAK YOU LATER."

Nick nodded and started driving. He was glad Rainie was nice enough to wait to sign to him until both were out of the car so he could pay attention. She was looking out the window and he thought about how fast it had all been, fostering Callie and Rainie.

He'd brought them home that night to sleep over. Juliette was nervous, but couldn't help but fall in love right away. Nick explained that both girls were mute and had no home but he was nervous about the foster system because they would get separated.

The next day, he'd taken them to Rosalee who had them drink that brew she'd made. Both girls lost their voice instantly. At first it was very hard on both of them, but when Nick and Juliette took them to a class to learn Sign Language, both the girls caught on so fast, they forgot they'd ever had a voice. Nick enrolled both of them in school that fall. They'd taken plenty of classes for Sign Language that would help them in the real world. They were finally ready to get back into the classroom. Because they could hear, they did just fine in a public setting. The teachers understood them being mute and let them use notes and sign language to communicate, so long as they were both listening.

Rainie had adjusted just fine, but Callie was a different story. She had a lot of baggage that she still carried with her, so Nick knew adjusting would be difficult. But despite some of the teenage drama and childhood chaos, Nick and Juliette both found they could not part with either of the girls. They both ended up fostering the girls officially.

Nick smiled happily. He had a lot of learning to do, but Monroe was always helpful in giving advice.

He shook his head thinking about Monroe putting Nick in his place when it came to kids and understanding them. Good old Monroe, ready to correct his every move with sarcasm.

Nick pulled over to the other school and waited for Callie. School must not have let out yet, because she wasn't there. Nick turned around and asked Rainie a little about her day. She was signing something about learning the solar system when Nick heard something. He looked up and saw some kind of fight going on.

"Stay here." He instructed Rainie and got out. He went towards the men fighting. He noticed they were all ganging up on one person in the middle. He pulled out his gun and badge, "Police! Stop what you're doing!" he yelled.

They all scattered. Nick went to the kid lying on the pavement. Nick turned him over. Nick realized he'd seen this kid before. When it hit him, he practically did a double take.

* * *

Ha! Stopping there to keep you guessing. I'll give you bonus points if you can guess who it is.


End file.
